Egoístas en retrospectiva
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que dicen cuando pierdes algo? Que lo mejor es hacer memoria de ello, un recuento de pasos hasta hallarlo. Ya sabes, como si caminaras en reversa. La verdadera pregunta era ¿se puede aplicar la misma regla cuando despiertas al lado de tu amiga tras una borrachera y no sabes como acabaron así? / Reto para LaBauhaus :3
1. Prólogo

**Hola, hola :D**

 **Aquí trayendo otro Mimato pero con un toque diferente. Salí un poco de mi zona de confort al tratarse de temas que no manejo demasiado, pero la idea era genial y la persona quien me reto se merece esto y mucho más :3**

* * *

 **Para mi querida Bau (LaBauhaus), que me ha retado a escribir éste pequeño trabajo bajo las siguientes características:**

 **Pairing:** **MIMATO**

 **Características:** **Todos los digielegidos están en una fiesta (puede ser de algún casamiento o algo por el estilo), los quiero a TODOS bien rotos, bien en cualquiera (hasta a Jou y Kou y Sora, nada de responsables que cuidan al resto), algunos hasta pueden están drogados, están de fiesta alegre. Sin saber cómo, Mimi y Yamato terminan solos por su cuenta y terminan en más cualquiera (if you know what I mean)**

 **Género:** **Hazlo como quieras.**

* * *

 **Así pues, les dejo la lectura, esperando que les guste, principalmente a ti, Bau :3**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

 _ **«¿Cómo llegamos aquí?»**_

* * *

22 de Junio – 10:58 hs.

* * *

Adormecida o entumecida. Mareada o confundida. Agitada o agobiada. Malestar o… Culpa.

Estiró las piernas lo más que podía y un gruñido salió de sus labios, comenzando a ser consciente de la calidez de las sábanas. Estiró los brazos entonces y como solía hacerlo siempre, uno iba bajo la almohada (donde encontraba la frescura que en toda el área ocupada por su cuerpo, no hallaba) y la otra mano siempre chocaba con la espalda de Wallace. Al segundo de ser consciente de su piel, sonreía y pasaba con sutileza sus uñas sobre su superficie, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de su novio.

El sonido ronco de su voz adormilada la hizo abrir los ojos de a poco y un segundo se arrepintió de ello, pues una terrible punzada ubicada en el centro mismo de su cabeza, azotó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras se llevaba ambas manos a las cuencas de sus ojos, presionándoselos. Un zumbido horrible invadió su interior; no estaba segura si repentinamente o lo venía escuchando desde que comenzó a despertar.

El dolor de cabeza aumentó como nunca antes sintió. O quizá sí, pero hacía tiempo que no lo sentía con ésa magnitud. Recordó sus años en la Universidad y de las fiestas salvajes que hacían y de lo destruidos que acababan tras éstas. Dios, podía jurar que volvió en el tiempo y que acababa de despertar de la peor fiesta de todas.

―Maldición… ―Se quejó sosteniéndose la cabeza otra vez. Giró su rostro hacia su costado y abrió un ojo caramelo, iba acostumbrándose de a poco a lo que veía.

Todo le daba vueltas, por favor. Abrió otro ojo y sintió como si estuviese pegada al techo a punto de caer contra el suelo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y por tercera vez, se tomó la cabeza. Maldita sea, estaba más que destruida.

―Wall… ―Susurró el nombre de su novio y hundió su rostro en la espalda de éste, logrando que la presión del macizo cuerpo del Borton contra su rostro, amortiguara el martilleo que en su cabeza había. Lloriqueó un poco, aunque consiguiendo que el dolor aumentara. ― _Honey…_ ―Nombró. Más por capricho que por necesidad.

Debía rendirse. Wallace Borton dormía como tronco.

Aspiró el aroma de su piel y a pesar del dolor, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios carnosos. Amaba la mezcla que desprendía su piel: el aroma del jabón que usaba, su colonia y el de su propia esencia; fue consciente de que el aroma de su piel se sentía un poco más dura, más fuerte y pensó en la esencia a la madera. No pensó en otra cosa más que le gustaba lo que olía.

Se separó un poco de él para abrir los ojos y tener la imagen de su espalda: perfecto triángulo, macizo y suave a la vez. Le gustaba admirarlo y despertarlo con besos. Iba a hacerlo de hecho hasta percatarse de las líneas rojizas que descansaban en su piel, precisamente en los límites laterales de su perfecta espalda. Sonrió con malicia.

No recordaba nada de la noche anterior pero a juzgar por los rasguños, se podría decir que lo pasaron muy bien. Y no era solamente él; si se ponía a analizarse a sí misma, las piernas estaban aún entumecidas y el delicioso dolor ubicado en su zona baja le habló de una noche sin sueño gracias al lívido de su novio.

Sonrió con más soltura, comenzando a recordar la placentera sensación que una noche interminable de sexo le había brindado. Y bien merecido, pues su vida amorosa comenzaba a tambalearse; así que ―y por más que no lo recordara perfectamente―, habrán arreglado las cosas.

―Wallace… _Honey… ―_ Susurró contra la piel de su novio, comenzando a hacer círculos con su índice, allí donde uno de los rasguños más notorios estaba.

Pero entonces miró con mayor detenimiento donde estaba jugando su índice, percatándose de un bonito lunar que anteriormente no había notado. Entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor; la verdad era que en ese estado de resaca que se debatía su cuerpo y mente, podría haberse olvidado de la existencia de aquel lunar.

Llevó su mano al cabello rubio de Wallace y comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño. Era suave, liso y fino. Oyó otro gruñido saliendo de su novio, pero se oía más como uno de placer al recibir tales caricias. Su sonrisa no se borró, por supuesto.

Besó la nuca de éste y mordió ligeramente la piel de su hombro. Otro gruñido y comenzó a removerse. Lo sentía espabilándose y no podía esperar a besarlo. Su mano rodeó el torso del rubio y sus dedos sintieron con deleite sus abdominales.

― _Good morning, Darling…_ ―Susurró ella y lo escuchó quejándose mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Lo sabía, no era la única con resaca.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―Escuchó la ronca y masculina voz, comenzando a tratar de reincorporarse, mirando a su alrededor como si en verdad no supiese donde estaba. Mimi no comprendió por qué la voz de su novio sonaba más ronca de lo normal o por qué parecía tan perdido, mirando a su alrededor. Fue cuando el rostro del hombre le fue dirigido y toda gracia se convirtió en una horrible broma.

El sonido mudo de la confusión se cimentó en ambos, surgiendo entonces un bramido por parte de los dos protagonistas en aquella cama.

―¡¿Qué mierda haces en mi cama?! ―Fue lo que ambos gritaron al darse cuenta que ninguno era quien creía ser. Los dos se separaron de la cama como si el contacto con el otro fuese lava hirviendo y se miraban como si fuesen la peor abominación de todas.

Y en parte, era cierto.

Mimi se cubrió con la sábana mientras pateaba a su invitado desconocido fuera de la cama.

―¡Te hice una pregunta, Yamato! ―Rugió nuevamente Mimi y ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos. ―¡¿Qué haces desnudo en mi cama?!

Yamato Ishida acabó fuera de la cama con el trasero contra el suelo mientras una almohada cubría su hombría. Estaba con la misma confusión y la misma histeria que su acompañante.

―¡No, ¿qué haces tú en mi cama, Mimi?! ―Maldijo por lo bajo como la castaña que seguía en la cama. ―Maldita sea… Me siento horrible…

―Deja de hablar, idiota… ―Se quejó también ella, intentando no cerrar los ojos por el dolor. ―; siento como si…

―¿…Todo diese vueltas? ―Completó él. Ella asintió y otra vez se observaron, observaron su desnudez y observaron el desastre de la habitación que los cobijó. ―Tienes que estar bromeando… ―Comenzó a reincorporarse con pesadez, maldiciendo cada dos segundos.

Mimi no sabía qué era peor: el despertar con otro hombre que no era su novio o darse cuenta que se acostó con un amigo suyo y no recordaba nada. Miró también la habitación y se tapó la boca con las manos.

Definitivamente, debía añadir a la lista el hecho de haber destrozado una habitación que no era suya, vaya a saber Dios, cómo. Miraba horrorizada como las cortinas estaban rasgadas y las ropas de ambos desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Las alfombras estaban tiradas y manchadas con… ¡Ni siquiera sabía con qué!

Cerró los ojos, lloriqueando, hundiendo su cabeza en el colchón.

―Ya, deja de hacer eso ―La voz de Yamato intensificó su llanto. Él gruñó― ¡Deja de llorar, maldita sea, mi cabeza va a explotar!

―¡Pues me alegro! ―Bramó ella, mirándolo por fin con el ceño fruncido y las lágrimas corriendo por sus comisuras― ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto?!

Él la miró como si fuese que le estuviese hablando en un idioma extraño, pero enseguida su voz se escuchó con aire cínico.

―¿Yo hice esto? No me vengas con esa historia, Mimi ―Dijo él caminando ―aún con la almohada cubriendo su virilidad― hasta sus ropas con toda intención de vestirse nuevamente. ―. _«Eso»_ se hace entre dos, así que ambos somos culpables.

―¿Eso?

―Sí, « _eso»_ ―Respondió y trató de que ella no notara su rostro rojo. Pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Si se despertó junto a su amiga, ambos completamente desnudos. De sólo pensarlo, moría de la vergüenza.

Mimi comenzó a reír entonces, a pesar de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Él la miró con una ceja enarcada. No recordaba haber dicho nada gracioso, de hecho, la situación no era para nada graciosa.

Ella se dio cuenta de su confusión y trató de parar pero su sonrisa y sus lágrimas se lo impidieron.

―¿Por qué no llamas las cosas por su nombre? Sexo, Yamato; tuvimos sexo ―Él enrojeció con furia y eso la hizo reír aún más.

―¡Deja de decirlo, tonta! ―Ella intensificó su risa y él sentía que moriría allí mismo.

―¡Por favor, dime que no te quité la virginidad! ―Siguió riendo Mimi ante el pudor de su amigo.

Pero entonces, el sonido de llaves intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban, los hizo darse cuenta en donde estaban. Una mirada fue compartida y enseguida, Yamato tomó la muñeca de Mimi para jalar de ella hasta el placar.

―¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ―Exigió Mimi, pero Yamato ya la metió dentro del placar.

Encargadas de limpieza entraron a la habitación y el sonido de su sorpresa fue audible para los dos escondidos en el mueble. Una pequeña rendija les fue permitida a los prófugos, permitiendo observar un pedazo de habitación junto con la identidad de las dos mujeres vestidas en blanco y negro, cargando un carrito de limpieza.

―Ese carrito les quedará corto ―Susurró Mimi.

―Shh ―Calló él, poniendo su mano sobre la boca de su amiga.

Los dos siguieron observando a las mujeres y escucharon sus quejas al respecto.

―¿Quiénes durmieron aquí? Éste cuarto es un chiquero ―Se quejó una de las empleadas.

―Lo que menos hicieron fue dormir ―Apuntó la otra y tenía razón. Trataron de hacer contacto visual entre ellos, aunque el recordar que estaban en un placar estrecho y apretado, ambos desnudos, no les ayudaba en nada. ―. La señora Ichijouji armará un escándalo si sabe del estado de éste cuarto.

Tanto Mimi como Yamato se miraron y ante la simple mención, su memoria comenzó a hacer funcionamiento.

―Lo que más le molestará es saber que clientes entraron a un cuarto que estaba libre. ¿Cómo habrán conseguido la llave? Ésta suite estaba vacía; lo sé porque lo chequeé en el patrón ayer antes de retirarme.

―Ve a saber lo que ebrios hacen ―Apremió su compañera.

Mimi y Yamato tuvieron un cargo de consciencia horrible. No sólo tuvieron una aventura bajo los efectos del alcohol ―y vaya a saber uno si de algo más, porque el aroma del lugar era sospechoso―, sino que también robaron una habitación para hacerlo.

El tiempo de la limpieza comenzaba a llegar a su culmen, para alivio de los dos metidos en el placar; o eso fue por un segundo.

―Busca si en el placar hay almohadas de repuesto. Éstas están horribles.

Tanto Mimi como Yamato se tensaron en su lugar. Si una de las empleadas abría la puerta, no tendrían ninguna excusa válida, ya que ambos estaban desnudos y con el aspecto hecho un asco. Mimi comenzó a hiperventilar. La culpa y la vergüenza eran monstruos horribles que la estaban por matar por dentro.

Yamato le hizo un gesto con su índice para que guardara silencio. Mimi asintió, cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra el pecho desnudo de Yamato, tratando de contener las ganas de reír, llorar, gritar. Por su parte, el simple tacto de la mujer le sabía erróneo y estaba allí, tieso, conteniendo la respiración incluso.

Mientras una simple pregunta surcaba sus mentes: _«¿Cómo llegamos aquí?»_

* * *

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 **Sólo es un pequeño prólogo para abrirles el apetito ;)**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¡Comenten y díganme qué les pareció! :D**

 **Besitos a todos~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos**

 **No saben lo feliz que me hizo ver que el prólogo recibió aceptación colectiva. Me emocionó e instó a escribir el resto de historia que me quedaba por acabar.**

 **En un principio, iba a ser un one-shot; como no se pudo, pues pensé en un two-shot pero bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere jajaja El fic tendrá tres capítulos sin contar el prólogo, así que lo iré subiendo día de por medio. Espero les guste, principalmente a ti, Bau :3**

 **Un besito a todos.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Para mi querida Bau (LaBauhaus), que me ha retado a escribir éste pequeño trabajo bajo las siguientes características:

Pairing: MIMATO

Características: Todos los digielegidos están en una fiesta (puede ser de algún casamiento o algo por el estilo), los quiero a TODOS bien rotos, bien en cualquiera (hasta a Jou y Kou y Sora, nada de responsables que cuidan al resto), algunos hasta pueden están drogados, están de fiesta alegre. Sin saber cómo, Mimi y Yamato terminan solos por su cuenta y terminan en más cualquiera (if you know what I mean)

Género: Hazlo como quieras.

* * *

Guía Narrativa:

Sucesos del presente.

 _Flashback._

―Diálogos.

«Énfasis».

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** ¿Sabes lo que dicen cuando pierdes algo? Que lo mejor es hacer memoria de ello, un recuento de pasos hasta hallarlo. Ya sabes, como si caminaras en reversa. La verdadera pregunta era ¿se puede aplicar la misma regla cuando despiertas al lado de tu amiga tras una borrachera y no sabes cómo acabaron así? / Reto para LaBauhaus :3

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _ **«Imposible. Improbable. Inasequible».**_

* * *

 _20 de Junio - 22:44 hs._

* * *

 _Rodó los ojos completamente hastiada, casi pudiendo pronunciar las palabras que oía tras la línea, imaginándose cuál sería ahora la excusa de su novio. Wallace podía ser un encanto, como también podía pecar de predecible si se trataban de sus acostumbradas excusas._

― _Te amo, preciosa, pero no puedo hacer nada. Está por encima de mis posibilidades y ésta reunión es muy importante. Los inversionistas vendrán y…_

 _Y allí nuevamente iba con sus excusas. Se recostó contra la pared, sabía que aquella explicación duraría más de lo que su paciencia y tolerancia soportarían estando de pie._

 _Asentía a sus palabras, fingiendo que comprendía las palabras de su novio siendo que no era así. Por favor, ya estaba cansada de que nuevamente pusiera su trabajo antes que a ella._

― _Espero comprendas, Meems ―Finalizó el hombre y luego lo escuchó sonreír ―. Cuando vuelva, pienso recompensártelo._

 _No respondió enseguida. Estaba molesta. Suspiró._

― _Debo volver, Wallace. Las chicas están esperando ―Fue todo lo que dijo Mimi; nada de discusiones o aceptaciones. Sólo quería colgar y regresar junto a sus amigas ―. Descansa; te amo._

― _Y yo a ti, princesa._

 _Y allí terminó su llamada. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y apretó con cierta fuerza las laterales de éste._

 _Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose y enseguida se volvió a ver a Hikari con dos copas de champagne, trayendo consigo una pequeña sonrisa tímida y apenada. Mimi sonrió a su amiga para guardar su teléfono._

― _¿Todo bien, Mimi? ―Preguntó la más pequeña al tiempo en el que tendía la copa a su amiga. Mimi sonrió y aceptó._

― _Wallace no podrá venir. Les envía sus mejores deseos. ―Hikari se encogió de hombros con un semblante triste, aunque la verdadera tristeza no se hallaba en el que no pueda asistir a su boda._

― _¿Y tú estás bien con eso? ―Mimi bebió un sorbo profundo, aguardando por responder. Hikari sabía lo ilusionada que estaba la Tachikawa de que esa sería la primera boda a la que asistirían Wallace y ella como pareja oficial. Era una pena que nuevamente vuelva a cancelarla._

― _Ey, hoy y mañana son tu noche, preciosa. Tú eres la protagonista ―Hikari sostuvo la mirada a su amiga con un poco más de insistencia. La Yagami podría ser la más joven del grupo, pero no por eso era la menos asertiva. Mimi lo sabía, así que tomó a Hikari por la muñeca para regresar hacia el interior del pequeño salón en donde se encontraban otras muchachas más celebrando la despedida de soltera de su pequeña amiga._

― _¡Ey, ésta niña se casará mañana, ¿podrían poner un poco de esmero en la despedida?! ―Habló Mimi, haciéndose oír por encima de la música, consiguiendo que todas las presentes rieran a carcajadas y se abalanzaran sobre Hikari. ―¡Eso es de lo que estoy hablando! Háganle saber de lo que se perderá llegado el amanecer. ―Continuó Mimi aventando una almohada con forma de pene en una perfecta combinación con la decoración misma._

 _Las carcajadas no hicieron más que aumentar, mientras Hikari debía cumplir ciertos juegos "tradicionales" que toda despedida de soltera debía tener._

 _Mimi veía al cuarto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aunque se sintiese tan lejana en esos momentos. Por favor, la pequeña del grupo iba a casarse. Miyako y Sora estaban casadas y ahora lo haría Hikari. ¿Qué sucedería con ella entonces? Oh, por supuesto, Mimi Tachikawa era la Madrina de Bodas, esa era su función._

 _Suspiró con algo de molestia. Ya no quería estar en ese lugar._

* * *

22 de Junio - 11:51 hs.

* * *

Sus pasos acelerados se hacían oír con fuerza. Ambos iban con el rostro magullado por la tremenda noche que se mandaron y en esos momentos, todo (literalmente) les dolía. Con ojos entrecerrados, labios fruncidos, cuerpos tambaleantes y el alma por los suelos, iban avanzando por el pasillo de la nave que correspondía a las habitaciones; ambos renegando en su cabeza por todo lo que les rodeaba, por el ruido, por la luz, por los colores, por el dolor, por todo.

―¿Segura que es por aquí? ―Inquirió Yamato con voz ronca.

―Me he hospedado en este hotel muchos años. Lo conozco como a… ―Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al tener la vista del lobby delante de ellos, con un millar de personas yendo y viniendo, niños correteando, el sol dándole a los vidrios, las voces de las personas por encima de la música ambiental.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a Yamato, porque estaba segura de lo que le diría.

―Ya, no digas nada ―Sentenció ella de mala gana, sobándose la sien a causa del dolor.

―¡Mimi! ―La voz de Miyako subiendo el volumen por encima del gentío sólo los hicieron renegar por lo bajo, como dos lunáticos. Vieron a la esposa de Ken acercarse a ellos con una flamante sonrisa― Al fin apareces. Las chicas ya están aguardándote para tomar sol.

―¿Sol? ―Preguntó ella como si acabara de mencionarle un tipo de tortura medieval. Y para qué negarlo, en esos momentos, el concepto era igual.

Miyako pasó de Mimi a Yamato, con curiosidad.

―¡Ah, Yamato! Lo lamento, no vi que venías con Mimi. ¿Para dónde van con las batas? ―Tanto Mimi como Yamato se miraron entre ellos para recalcar que su desnudez estaba siendo cubierta por batas de dormir que hallaron en el placard en el se escondían de las empleadas de servicio.

Aún tenían el susto anclado en sus gargantas producto de haber estado a unos segundos de ser descubiertos. Y es que la adrenalina corrió por sus venas al escuchar los pasos de una de las mujeres acercándose al placard, con toda la intención de abrirlo. Yamato sólo podía pensar en lo que les diría como excusa sin que suene una estupidez.

―¡Mako! ―Dijo la otra mujer que la acompañaba a limpiar, deteniendo la mano de la empleada en el último momento― ¡Mira el baño! Ayúdame aquí, que huele tremendo.

El recordar que gracias al espectáculo de vómito que había en el sanitario, Yamato y Mimi lograron abandonar el placard, tomar unas batas limpias del carrito y salir disparados del cuarto, se les revolvía el estómago a ambos. Ese tipo de emociones no era nada saludable para el estado que traían ambos.

―íbamos a la piscina ―Se atrevió a decir Yamato, intentando que por esa única vez, se le dé bien mentir. Mimi asintió a las palabras de su acompañante para darle apoyo.

Miyako enarcó una ceja con duda.

―¿Y van de batas de dormir a la piscina?

Tanto Yamato como Mimi se quedaron de piedra, intentando que sus sonrisas fingidas no se cayeran gracias a la auto-humillación que se dieron.

―En realidad ―Comenzó a hablar Mimi, tomando el brazo de Yamato―, pude convencer a Yama para ir al spa y de allí iríamos a la piscina. ¿No es verdad?

Él sólo pudo asentir.

Miyako los miró por un segundo y antes de oír su veredicto, Mimi jaló de Yamato para pasar de ella.

―¡Lo siento, Miyako! Tenemos prisa ―Y así comenzaron a dejar el lobby para internarse de regreso a las habitaciones, en búsqueda de la suya propia.

Mimi encabezaba la huida, seguida de un muy mareado Yamato que acabó por soltarse de ella, una vez fueron perdidos de vista. Ambos se recostaron contra la pared del pasillo, con la respiración acelerada y el mundo dándoles vueltas a ambos.

―Necesitamos tomar algo para el mareo… Siento que vomitaré en cualquier momento ―Sentenció Yamato a lo que ella asintió―. Necesito ponerme ropa y tomar algo ―Él miró a Mimi, aun sosteniéndose por la pared, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tragó pesado y apartó la vista―. Iré a mi cuarto; haz lo mismo. Nada de esto tiene que saberse.

Mimi lo miró con duda y estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando cayó en cuenta que ya no tenía dieciocho años, en los que podía pegarse el lujo de actuar como niña. Ella encontró culpa y frustración en los ojos de Yamato. No se trataban de borracheras tontas de universitarios o travesuras adolescentes, como meterse a un cuarto oscuro durante siete minutos. El tiempo había pasado y ellos... Bueno, ya no había una historia que los mantuviese juntos.

Pensó en Wallace y su estómago comenzó a revolverse. Nuevamente, las ganas de llorar la asaltaron.

―De acuerdo ―Sentenció ella, recomponiéndose contra la pared, mirando hacia donde tendría que ir para llegar a su cuarto.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, pero enseguida el Ishida se apartó de su castaña mirada. Él comenzó a avanzar en sentido contrario a la que debía ir ella y no sabía si agradecerle o no.

Tragó aire profundamente.

Adormecida y entumecida. Mareada y confundida. Agitada y tranquila. Malestar y… _Culpa_.

Era así como se sentía.

* * *

 _20 de Junio - 00.15 hs._

* * *

 _Fue fácil salir del salón que reservaron dentro del «Destined Hotel», complejo hotelero perteneciente a la familia Ichijouji ―entiéndase al feliz matrimonio Ken y Miyako Ichijouji―, como también fue sencillo disponer del lugar para la recepción de la boda y permitir que algunos invitados se hospedaran en él._

 _Y cómo siempre, allí estaba la mano organizadora de Mimi Tachikawa; excelente recepcionista de bodas, pero dejaba mucho qué desear si se trataba de conseguir que su novio viese más interesante su trabajo que ella._

 _Detuvo sus pasos casi de golpe con ojos sorprendidos, mirando a la nada. Los cerró con fuerza al igual que sus manos en puños. «Estás siendo injusta», trató de comprender a Wallace y trató de no molestarse con él. Sin embargo no pudo conseguir demasiado._

 _Demasiado sentimental, así era ella. Cuando sintió la primera lágrima acariciando su mejilla recostó su espalda contra la pared y trató de contenerse. No era momento ni lugar para llorar; mucho menos por algo como eso._

 _Miró hacia sus espaldas el lugar que había dejado atrás donde la música y las risas se oían y se sentían apetecibles. Saber que una de sus mejores amigas se casaría le llenaba de alegría y emoción; pero había una parte de ella que se encogía de hombros y miraba el suelo con pena. Ella también quería estar en su fiesta de soltera a horas de saber que su novio la esperaría en el altar y tomaría su mano, la besaría y los anillos les diría que su compromiso era hasta que la muerte los separe._

 _Rió con un sollozo de ironía y rabia. La más romántica era la última en casarse. No, no era un consuelo._

 _Negó con la cabeza, se limpió el rostro y se enderezó sobre sus tacones altos. Así cómo podía agachar la cabeza para llorar, también la levantaba para continuar. No era el fin del mundo, se dijo y eso la ayudó para retomar los pasos. Ella se casaría, por supuesto; ese año quizá no, pero lo haría._

 _Mimi recorrió el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones con toda intención de pegarse una ducha y meterse a la cama. No tenía ánimos de nada en esos momentos._

 _No avanzó demasiado. Su atención fue robada cuando el sonido de un chapuzón la distrajo. Sus ojos, caramelos curiosos y llenos de brillo, viraron hacia la zona paralela a la suya donde un letrero rezaba: «piscina térmica» en su superficie. Miró su teléfono celular corroborando que no eran horas de andar de nadador; normalmente había mucha quietud cuando la noche llega, pero podía jurar oír el movimiento del agua de la misma._

 _Su curiosidad la instó a caminar hacia la piscina; después de todo, no perdía nada. Aquella le servía de distracción, si lo pensaba detenidamente y era un ejercicio positivo; era eso o continuar autoflagelándose con pensamientos poco alentadores._

 _Las luces yacían apagadas, eso podía darse cuenta desde lejos, pero el sonido del movimiento en el agua era claro. Sonrió con diversión pensando en quién podría estar quebrantando las leyes en el hotel._

 _La puerta yacía abierta y no dudó en entrar, pudiendo apreciar el interior por la iluminación percibida desde el exterior como también descubrió unas prendas pulcramente dobladas en un banco de metal a orillas de la piscina. Efectivamente, había alguien nadando al estilo libre en la piscina térmica._

 _Su espalda ancha, sus brazos y piernas fuertes, sus movimientos gráciles pero duros yendo contra el agua y mezclándose con ella. Era hipnótico verlo; siempre se sintió atraída por su forma de nadar._ _Se acercó a las prendas eso sólo le confirmó la identidad que ella muy bien conocía._

 _Vio la cabeza saliendo por fin del agua tomando aire en silencio aunque aún no se percataba de su presencia._

― _¿Sabías que meterte a la piscina de noche va contra las reglas del hotel? ―La sorpresa de oír otra voz dentro del cuarto se vio en el hombre girándose a verla; leyó su expresión de curiosidad y luego lo vio relajarse. ―Podría acusarte, ¿lo sabías, Yama?_

― _No sabía que había vigilancia nocturna ―Comentó con cierta gracia. La hizo sonreír. Yamato Ishida tomó las barandas de la escalera de aluminio y salió a la superficie._

― _Pues estarías perdido si yo fuese la guardia nocturna ―Sentenció Mimi y a pesar de la oscuridad, lo vio sonreír._

 _Mimi sonrió como una niña al apreciar cómo el agua caía de su cuerpo, delineándolo. Era su amigo, por supuesto, pero seguía siendo humana y no podía negar que el estirado se mandaba un muy buen cuerpo. Trató de disimular su sonrisa al verlo acercarse con una toalla secándose el cabello._

― _¿Qué hacías aquí? ―Preguntó con curiosidad mirándolo de pie._

― _Nadaba, creí que lo entendiste ―Ella le aventó la playera que se encontraba pulcramente doblada a su rostro y se oyó la risa de Yamato. Era grave y zumbaba en sus oídos. Podía encantar si se lo oía más seguido._

― _Tonto_ ― _Alegó_ ―. _¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?_

― _¿Me acusarás?_ ― _Ella sonrió_ ― _Se la pedí a Ken; sabe que me gusta nadar de noche_ ― _Ella también lo sabía perfectamente. Él la miró con cierta curiosidad_ ―. _¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que estarías en la despedida de soltera de Hikari._

 _La sonrisa en ella comenzó a hacerse menos radiante y se reacomodó en su sitio._

― _Sí, bueno, me sentía cansada ―Se excusó mirando a la piscina. Luego pareció recordar algo y miró a Yamato con una ceja enarcada―. ¿Y tú qué? Tú tendrías que estar en la despedida de Takeru. Eres un pésimo hermano mayor y padrino de bodas. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Un suspiro profundo salió de Yamato; Mimi comprendió que había una historia semejante a la suya en él. Ella se hizo a un lado cuando Yamato tomó asiento en la banca._

― _Todo iba bien hasta que al genio de Taichi se le ocurrió traer bailarinas y no precisamente de ballet._

― _Oh y por eso viniste a darte una chapuzón en la piscina. No sé tú, Yama, pero para eso se necesita agua fría ―Yamato se encogió de hombros al oírla reír, tirándole su toalla mojada encima― ¡Está mojada, Yamato!_

― _A veces no sé quién es peor: Taichi o tú ―Él la miró con una sonrisa de costado que frenó toda protesta en Mimi. Ella se aclaró la garganta para acercarse a él, como si quisiese decirle un secreto._

― _Sólo para que lo sepas, siempre soy la número uno. ―Yamato sólo negó con la cabeza escuchándola reír._

 _El teléfono de Mimi comenzó a sonar avisando la llegada de un mensaje. Ishida observó con detenimiento cómo el rostro de su amiga, escenario idóneo de sonrisas radiantes, comenzó a flaquear casi sin que ella pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo._

― _¿Está todo bien? ―Se animó a preguntar Yamato, recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso por parte de Mimi, quien no despegaba la vista de su teléfono móvil._

― _Sí; sólo es Wall dándome las buenas noches. ―Y aunque ella quisiera alegar a un tono alegre, no consiguió convencer demasiado a su acompañante. Él tenía la mala costumbre de reconocer cuando mentía._

 _Yamato asintió a sus palabras, mas no podía evitar sentirse conmovido ante la innegable tristeza que denotaban los ojos de Mimi. Con la toalla continuó secándose el cabello, quizá para darle algo de privacidad a ella._

― _¿No vendrá entonces? ―Preguntó por fin._

― _No… ―Dejó salir en medio de un suspiro. La sintió desinflarse, como el semblante alegre de hace un momento―; asuntos del trabajo. Lo de siempre._

― _¿Tú estás bien con eso? ―Yamato sintió la mirada de Mimi. Era probable que la sorpresa de oírlo preguntar tanto al respecto fuera razón para buscar su mirada. Él prefirió resguardar sus orbes en la piscina―. Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia._

 _Escuchó a la banca chirriar ligeramente cuando dejó de sentir el peso de Mimi encima de éste, alertando a Yamato de su partida. Él giró su mirada hacia ella y la encontró con una sonrisa en sus labios; una que lo sorprendió._

― _¿Acaso tengo el privilegio de causar preocupación en el Tempano Ishida? ―Inquirió y por un momento, el alivio llegó a él. Le gustaba ese lado divertido de ella, porque el anterior ―el cargado de tristeza―, no le sabía a Mimi. Ella se acercó a él y formando un puñito de su mano, se lo llevó a la barbilla de Yamato para rozarla ligeramente, mostrándole un semblante confiado―. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees. Vine a divertirme, así que eso haré: con o sin Wallace._

 _Se alejó entonces de Yamato, pero no dejaron de verse._ _Ella comenzó a abandonar la piscina._

― _Más vale que te acuestes temprano, Yamato ―habló Mimi volviéndose a sus espaldas y caminando en reversa hacia la salida―, porque te haré bailar hasta sacarle brillo a la pista._

 _Él no se guardó una risa baja y ella tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Se despidió de él con una mano y salió de allí._

* * *

22 De Junio - 12:45 hs.

* * *

Yamato se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, doblándose sobre sí mismo para acunar su rostro entre las rodillas. El zumbido y el aguijonamiento que se concentraba en su cabeza era horrible. Ya había tomado unos medicamentos para hacer pasar la sensación desagradable que dejaba una borrachera.

―Maldita sea... ―Renegó con rabia.

Era consciente de haber hecho muchas estupideces en su vida; ebrio o no, las había hecho y en su mayoría, se arrepentía. Pero en ocasiones anteriores podía poner mil y un excusas por las cuales hacer tremendas tonterías.

En cambio, en esos momentos…

―Maldita sea... Eres un idiota… ―Estaba más que molesto. Había una mezcla de rabia, culpa y desilusión que parecía asfixiarlo en esos momentos.

No recordaba demasiado; sólo era consciente de que la noche anterior, su hermano se había casado, él había salido de padrino y testigo, había bebido mucho. Pero aún no comprendía, ¿cómo es que acabó, precisamente, con Mimi en la cama? Intentaba dar con algún recuerdo que le ayudase a ubicarse en el tiempo, pero parecía que conseguiría que su cerebro explotase, antes de comprender lo que acabó cometiendo.

Lo que podía recordar de Mimi era su risa, aún la tenía presente en su cabeza y parecía no querer salir de allí. Ella tenía un bonito vestido rosa pastel que jugaba en terrenos ambiguos: una parte de ella parecía tierna e inofensiva, mas la manera en la que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, decía todo lo contrario.

Un recuerdo vago: la de sus manos arrebatándole aquel vestido.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y se recompuso sobre la cama, con la consciencia queriéndole colgar una soga al cuello. Se tiró contra la cama y dejó que el color claro del techo amortiguara sus recuerdos.

Sí, recordaba haberse deshecho de aquel vestido y otros recuerdos sin nombre que asaltaban su mente. La imagen de Mimi desnuda volvió a asaltarlo, con su sonrojado rostro y sus ojos ―normalmente enseñado un brillo de infantilismo o ternura― se habían tornado oscuros, profundos y llenos de lujuria.

―… ―Se fregó los ojos con las manos y volvió a maldecirse mil y un veces más, antes de quedarse quieto contra la cama, frenando todo pensamiento que pudiese saltar en esos momentos. Estaba consciente que si seguía el camino que le llevaban sus recuerdos, acabaría con su miembro duro y otra ducha fría no se le apetecía.

Escuchó a su puerta llamando. Mal momento. Demasiado.

La voz de Taichi lo asaltó. No, muy mal momento.

―Abre la puerta, Yamato. Te he estado buscando casi todo el día ―Con una almohada, el Ishida se tapó el rostro e intentó volverse invisible. Los alaridos de Taichi no cesaban y eso sólo hacía imposible la tarea de sus medicamentos por hacerlo sentir mejor.

No podría continuar así. Se puso de pie a regañadientes y abrió la puerta, mostrándose tan poco agraciado como se sentía. Tai contuvo una risa al ver su rostro.

―Vaya, los rumores son ciertos ―Por primera vez, Yamato se sintió curioso por saber a lo que Taichi se estaba refiriendo. El Yagami pasó de largo y entró al cuarto sin ser invitado, tirándose contra la cama del rubio, importándole como mucho su opinión.

―¿Rumores? ―Trató de no sonar ansioso, por más que eso no sea cierto. La idea de saber que _su noche_ con Mimi haya salido a luz, le aterraba.

Taichi lo miró con gracia.

―Que el alcohol te viene fatal ―Respondió y Yamato se atrevió a esbozar una risa pequeña por lo bajo, aliviado de oírlo decir eso―. Koushiro fue a quien le pegó la peor parte; claro que, pero lo tuyo se entiende: habías mezclado muchas cosas. Si te soy sincero, no creí que acabaras aceptando fumar marihuana ―dijo entre carcajadas que a Yamato no llamó la atención hasta la mención de tal droga.

Se paró en seco y miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―Yagami… ―Nombró con la voz siendo arrastrada, de ultratumba. Él lo miró aún con la gracia renuente en su semblante, a pesar de verlo tan furioso― ¡¿Cómo que fumé marihuana?!

El moreno lo miró un momento sin decir nada, hasta que otra tanda de risas se escapó de él. Unas notorias venas en su sien fueron suficiente muestra de lo tan cabreado que estaba con su mejor amigo. Caminó hasta él y lo tomó por el cuello de su playera, levantándolo de la cama.

―¡Dime, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué sucedió ayer?!

Taichi lo miraba con gracia hasta pasado un momento, en el que el raciocinio del Yagami hizo contacto y entonces la sorpresa quedó plasmada en su amarronada mirada.

―Espera, Yamato… ¿De verdad no te acuerdas? ―Ishida negó sin aflojar su agarre. Taichi negó con la cabeza― No puedo creerlo. ¿Lo dices de verdad?

―¿Tengo cara de estar mintiendo?

Taichi se mordió la lengua, consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Yamato apreció colaboración en su amigo, por lo que acabó soltándolo, retrocediendo lo suficiente como para aminorar las ganas que tenía por degollarlo.

―Vaya, no creí que te olvidarías de todo. No es uno de los efectos más comunes que tiene la droga ―Yamato se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, desesperado―. Ey, tranquilo que era sólo marihuana; lo hemos fumado varias veces.

―¡¿Crees que me importa eso?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer droga al a boda de tu hermana?!

―Yo no la traje ―Lo miró ceñudo, sin recibir credibilidad por parte de Yamato―. ¡Lo digo de verdad! Fue uno de los invitados, un amigo mío que me dio unos pocos. Luego todos comenzamos a fumar un poco; no fue demasiado, lo juro.

Yamato afinó sus ojos, escrutándolo con la mirada.

―¿Quiénes más lo han consumido?

Taichi sudó frío. Estaba claro que Yamato no se lo perdonaría y se encargaría de hacerle sentir su odio a como dé lugar.

* * *

 _21 de Junio - 19:05 hs._

* * *

 _Todo lucía tan bello, tan puro, tan alegre. El blanco entremezclado con un ligero rosa eran algunos de los detalles que adornaban la sala en donde se disponían mesas y sillas tan bien presentadas; un bufet con exquisiteces y un barman ya dispuesto a preparar todo lo que uno fuese a pedirle. La música sonaba y llenaba el lugar, donde las luces hacían su trabajo. El pastel en escala se encontraba en el foco visual del salón y en su cima, unos preciosos muñequitos representando a los recién casados, se hallaban._

 _Cuando Hikari llegó junto a su ―ahora― esposo, Takeru, las damas de honor hicieron sonar destellos de pétalos de rosas que recibieron a los recién llegados, siendo felicitados con aplausos._

 _Los recién casados iban saludando a sus invitados, recibiendo felicitaciones personalizadas por éstos. Lucían más que felices, se leía en la forma en la que se miraban o sonreían._

 _Mimi, desde su posición, no podía sólo pasar por alto la belleza que enseñaban juntos. La forma en la que Takeru buscaba la mirada de Hikari o la de la castaña rozaba la mano de su esposo en cada oportunidad que tenía. Había tanto amor en ellos que ella los seguía viendo como los niños de antes, con esa ternura e inocencia de los tiempos pueriles. Suspiró._

 _Y sin darse cuenta, el momento del vals había llegado. Mimi recordó su función como madrina y organizadora, acomodando a las personas en la fila que aguardaba sacar a bailar a los esposos. Cuando se fijó que todo estuviese en orden, sus castaños ojos dieron con el hermano del novio y padrino del mismo._

 _Se acercó a él y tomó su brazo con total familiaridad. Él se encogió de hombros rendido. Sabía lo que significaba._

― _No te escaparás tan fácilmente, Ishida._

― _Lastimosamente, soy consciente de ello ―Respondió y fue arrastrado por Mimi para encabezar la fila de invitados, aguardando el momento de bailar con los recién casados._

― _No pongas esa cara ―Le alentó Mimi―; es tu hermano y tu cuñada._

― _Lo sé. Pero sabes que odio bailar. ―La vio rodando los ojos._

― _No hagas que mis clases de baile hayan sido en vano ―Finalizó Mimi para luego centrar su atención en Takeru y Hikari: ambos danzando al compás rítmico del vals, luciendo la más bella sonrisa cada uno._

 _Cuando el tiempo juntos hubo terminado, Hiroaki y Natsuko avanzaron para bailar con los agasajados, siendo seguidos por Susumu y Yuuko Yagami, posterior a ellos. Tras los padres y suegros, Mimi y Yamato ―ambos tomados por el brazo, como las dos primeras parejas― fueron hasta los novios y bailaron con ellos. Mimi danzando con gracia junto con Takeru, mientras Yamato no despegaba la vista del suelo, intentando lo pisar a su querida cuñada._

― _No fue tan malo ―Alegó Mimi cuando Yamato y ella dieron paso a Taichi y a Sora para bailar con los esposos._

 _Yamato, quien tomó asiento en su respectiva silla, sólo emitió un sonido gutural a modo de respuesta para su acompañante. Ella hizo un mohín._

― _Piensa lo que quieras: te he salvado el pellejo con mis clases de baile._

― _Gracias ―la miró entonces sin borrar el ceño fruncido en su rostro, que se aminoró con la sonrisa en Mimi―. ¿Contenta?_

― _No ―sentenció―. No hasta hacerte bailar el resto de la noche._

 _Él no disimuló su risa irónica que no la molestó._

― _Necesitarás un milagro ―Ella sonrió y negó._

― _Milagro o no, mi solución tiene alcohol de por medio ―Ella sirvió cerveza en el vaso de Yamato para beber de un trago, sorprendiéndolo._

― _Quien diría que la princesa no es tan fina como se decía. ―Mimi sonrió a sus palabras para servirle cerveza al rubio. Se puso de pié, con toda intención de marcharse, tendiéndole el vaso antes de hacerlo. Yamato la miró con desconfianza._

― _Cariño, continúa subestimándome y el que termine fino, serás tú ―Él no disimuló la gracia de sus palabras, aceptando el vaso de cerveza._

― _¿Es una amenaza? ―se llevó a los labios el vaso, pasando por alto la cercanía de Mimi hasta sentir los labios de ésta en su mejilla con un sonoro beso._

― _Dalo por hecho ―Sin más, se alejó de él para ir junto a las damas de honor._

 _Él no apartó su vista de la castaña, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios._

* * *

22 de Junio – 11:51 hs.

* * *

Volvió a bajar su teléfono con el sonido que indicaba que la línea de Wallace estaba ocupada. Acunó el teléfono sobre sus piernas y miró la pantalla ponerse negra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo aún el punzante dolor de cabeza.

Mimi se levanta de la cama en la que se hallaba sentada segundos atrás, caminando hasta donde el placar, buscando alguna prenda que pudiese usar sin dar a conocer las marcas que evidenciaban su infidelidad.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando encontró su reflejo en el espejo del armario y observó su rostro magullado por las lágrimas. Se centró en la bata de baño que traía encima y con un muerto movimiento, dejó que ésta cayera contra el suelo, apreciando su desnudez.

Marcas de chupones, mordidas, entremezclados con el tacto aún ardiente del agua del baño. Se observaba y encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer en cuya piel latía la culpa y en su mirada se centraba el anhelo. Maldijo en su interior. Hacía tanto que no tenía un encuentro como el que Yamato le dio la noche anterior.

Wallace estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo de empresario que se olvidaba muchas veces de intimar con ella. En muchas ocasiones, cuando ella le proponía hacer el amor con besos insinuantes en su cuerpo, él la apartaba excusándose con el trabajo o el cansancio. Trataba de comprenderlo, no era sencilla su labor; pero una parte de ella, comenzaba a pensar que él la dejaba de ver como la joven que era tiempo atrás y se descubría cuestionándose sobre su atractivo muchas veces.

Recuerdos borrosos traían a ella los azules orbes de Yamato mirándola como si fuese lo más bello que vio en la tierra. En la memoria de su piel aún palpitaba el recorrido que sus manos dieron, donde él estrujaba, acariciaba, sobaba… Cerró los ojos y se amedrentó por desear sonreír ante tal recuerdo. Saberse deseada de esa manera, era reconfortante.

 _«Nada de esto tiene que saberse»._

Había dicho él antes de separarse en el pasillo, cada quien a su cuarto. Sabía que tenía razón. Era lógico desear que aquel suceso entre ambos, aquel accidente del que no recordaban casi nada, se mantuviera en lo oculto; pero a pesar de eso, oírle decirlo le supo amargo.

―Eres una tonta… ―Le dijo a su reflejo y se volvió a la ropa que buscaba en un principio.

No podía mantenerse oculta en su cuarto el resto del día. Los malestares no se hacían sentir tanto como hace unos momentos. El mundo necesitaba saber que ella estaba tan radiante como siempre y se lo demostraría.

Con el maquillaje surtiendo efecto sobre las evidencias de su piel, tomó su bikini favorito, un pareo de playa ajustada a sus caderas, su cabello amarrado en una trenza, su bolsón de mano con sus cremas listas y con la cabeza en alto, salió del cuarto.

Encontró a Miyako y a Sora en la terraza de uno de los bloques del gran hotel, en compañía de otras chicas que les tenía un rostro familiar pero que no indagó demasiado.

Cuando Sora la vio, enseguida levantó su mano para saludarla, mientras la otra sostenía un trago con una sombrillita encima y un color llamativo color naranja que iba a juego con el _triquini_ rojo que la sentaba de maravilla.

―¡Mimi, al fin llegas! Ven, te hemos guardado un lugar ―La castaña sonrió a su amiga y se acercó a ellas, bordeando la piscina al aire libre en la que muchas personas disfrutaban con el sol encima. Las demás jóvenes la saludaron amenamente y aunque ella tratara de corresponder a su saludo, el brillo del sol y las voces entremezcladas, le daban por querer meter la cabeza en el agua y no salir más.

―Gracias. La cama no me dejaba levantarme ―Mintió pero sin que se notara demasiado.

―Después del spa, te lo tienes bien merecido ―Acotó Miyako a lo que Mimi parpadeó sin comprender―. Tú y Yamato… ―Ofreció como ayuda sin que Mimi pudiera caer en cuenta de eso, sonrojándose hasta las orejas―; ¿no habías ido al spa con él?

―¡O…Oh…! Claro…, sí, nos ha sentado de maravilla ―Fingió una risita y trató de mirar otro punto, así no se fijaban en el semblante de terror que traía puesto. Se fue quitando el pareo de tejido y se recostó en la cama de sol, colocándose mejor los lentes y así comenzar a ponerse bloqueador―. ¿Dónde está Hikari? Me resulta extraño no verla por aquí.

Todas las miradas pasaron de Mimi entre ellas, como si esperaban que fuese algún tipo de broma o semejante. Mimi no comprendía a qué iban esas miradas hasta que Sora habló.

―Ella y Takeru se fueron a su luna de miel…, ¿lo recuerdas?

Mimi parpadeó tras los lentes de sol y una carcajada salió de su boca, consiguiendo que las presentes, la mirasen extrañadas.

―¡Claro que lo sé! ―Mintió y continuó poniéndose el bloqueador― Es sólo una forma de decir que ya la extraño. ¿No les da esa sensación?

―Por supuesto ―Apoyó una de las chicas presentes que Mimi no recordaba―. Aún no puedo hacerme a la idea de que Hikari ya esté casada. Si la veo como a una niña aún.

Todas comenzaron a hablar al respecto, recordando anécdotas que involucrasen a la castaña, mientras Mimi se recuperaba de aquel episodio de amnesia bien disimulada. A veces le sorprendía sus dotes actorales, porque en cualquier otra situación, hubiese entrado en corto.

―Vaya, por un momento, creí que la noche anterior te hizo mal ―Comentó Miyako con diversión, siendo correspondida por una risa fingida de Mimi, intentando no mostrarse sospechosa.

―Oh, vamos. ¿Qué acaso seguimos siendo colegialas que se emborrachan con facilidad? ―Preguntó otra joven y eso fue suficiente como para herir al orgullo de Mimi.

La conversación continuó, mientras las jóvenes mujeres se exponían al sol, con tragos refrescantes yendo y viniendo, sin que Mimi pudiese evitar sentir ganas de vomitar. Con una educada disculpa, pasaba de los tragos y se concentraba en tomar agua. Había vomitado demasiado y necesitaba recomponerse.

―Por cierto, Mimi ―Se dirigió a ella una de las jóvenes. Mimi sólo le dirigió la mirada cubierta por sus lentes de sol―, tienes que decirnos dónde conseguiste el vestido de ayer. Era precioso ―Los comentarios comenzaron a surgir por parte de las demás mujeres, elogiando el precioso vestido rosa que portó la Tachikawa la noche anterior.

Mimi no se contuvo con las sonrisas poco modestas. Tenía un muy buen gusto para la moda y vaya donde vaya, siempre acababa llamando la atención. Se acomodó sobre el asiento playero y miró a las jóvenes.

―Con unas semanas de antelación y las tiendas apropiadas, hallarán muy buenas opciones.

―¿Podríamos ver el vestido nuevamente? ―Preguntó otra joven de ojos brillantes por tener una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

―¿De qué hablan? ―Dijo Miyako entonces, interviniendo― Los vestidos de Mimi son incomparables y no tienen por qué andar de fisgonas.

Las muchachas se quejaron pero eso no hizo que el buen ambiente desapareciera. La conversación giró en torno a otros lares, cuando Miyako codeó a Mimi, llamando por su atención.

―Claro que a tu mejor amiga tienes que mostrarle el vestido. Lo amé, Mimi.

―Por supuesto; sólo tengo que… ―Detuvo sus palabras abruptamente, preguntándose en dónde había puesto su vestido. Se llevó una mano al mentón y trató de hacer memoria, indagando en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos sin demasiados detalles, salvo uno en particular.

Una habitación hecha un desorden colosal, oscuridad y sábanas desperdigadas, ropas deshechas y olvidadas en el suelo mientras se veía a sí misma encima de Yamato, recibiendo embestidas que la hacían delirar de placer.

Su rostro era la personificación de la vergüenza, el pánico y la incertidumbre. Se puso de pié como cual resorte, llamando la atención de las otras mujeres. No supo qué decir; no tenía excusas ni para sí misma. Sólo sabía que tenía que ir en busca de sus pertenencias que de seguro las encargadas de la limpieza debieron de haberlas recogido.

Se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación, maldiciéndose a sí misma y maldiciendo a Yamato con todas sus fuerzas.

―¿Mimi? ―Preguntó Sora con preocupación. Mimi volteó a verlas y ni siquiera forzó una sonrisa reconfortante― ¿Qué sucede?

―Olvidé algo ―Fue todo lo que dijo―. Miyako, ¿dónde puedo recurrir en caso de haber perdido algo?

Lo gracioso de la pregunta era que por más búsqueda que hiciese, su memoria no regresaría a los acontecimientos pasados. No importaba; era feliz con el recuperar su amado vestido y sus demás pertenencias.

* * *

 **Respuesta de Review:**

 _ ***** Lady Mimato: _Lamento haber dejado justo en el momento más tenso jajaj tenía que engancharlos con algo ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Lady :3 Me puso muy feliz leerte y pues, ya podrás responder tus dudas con el transcurso de los flashbacks. Nos estaremos leyendo, linda. Un besote~

 **Notas Finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¡Háganmelo saber! :D

Beso a todos~


	3. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas! :D** **¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios del anterior capítulo. Me han sido de inspiración para traerles la continuación :3**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Besitos~**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Para mi querida Bau (LaBauhaus), que me ha retado a escribir éste pequeño trabajo bajo las siguientes características:

Pairing: MIMATO

Características: Todos los digielegidos están en una fiesta (puede ser de algún casamiento o algo por el estilo), los quiero a TODOS bien rotos, bien en cualquiera (hasta a Jou y Kou y Sora, nada de responsables que cuidan al resto), algunos hasta pueden están drogados, están de fiesta alegre. Sin saber cómo, Mimi y Yamato terminan solos por su cuenta y terminan en más cualquiera (if you know what I mean)

Género: Hazlo como quieras.

* * *

Guía Narrativa:

Sucesos del presente.

 _Flashback._

―Diálogos.

«Énfasis».

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Summary:** ¿Sabes lo que dicen cuando pierdes algo? Que lo mejor es hacer memoria de ello, un recuento de pasos hasta hallarlo. Ya sabes, como si caminaras en reversa. La verdadera pregunta era ¿se puede aplicar la misma regla cuando despiertas al lado de tu amiga tras una borrachera y no sabes cómo acabaron así? / Reto para LaBauhaus :3

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 _ **«No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver»**_

* * *

 _21 de Junio – 21:00 hs._

 _Todos parecían apoyar la iniciativa con sus palmas, teniendo un mismo centro que era Takeru arrodillado siendo el medio entre dos sillas enfrentadas: en una de ellas (la derecha) iba sentada su esposa, Hikari, con un sonrojo de aquellos que tomaba posesión de su bonito rostro; su vestido, pulcramente blanco, estaba fruncido hacia arriba, dejando a la vista su pierna izquierda ligeramente levantada y cuyo taco interceptaba con la de su vecina._

 _En la silla frente a Hikari, se encontraba Sora con la misma posición de Hikari, donde ambos pies en tacones se contraponían. La pelirroja estaba con el sonrojo a flor de piel, pero más bien por las miradas ceñudas que le dirigía su esposo desde el gentío._

 _Mimi sonrió ampliamente, sujetando con fuerza el micrófono que se le fue acreditado para masacrar a los recién casados._

― _Éste juego es uno muy típico en Occidente, comúnmente se lo llama «el juego de la liga» ―Las personas parecían entretenidas con el show montado y alentaban a ello, principalmente por los rostros de suplicio que tenían Hikari y Takeru―. Es algo sencillo: Takeru tendrá que pasar las diez ligas blancas que Hikari tiene en el muslo hasta las diez distintas invitadas que tomarán lugar frente a ella…, con los dientes._

― _¿Es tan necesario? ―Preguntó Takeru entre risas, intentando no llorar por las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba Taichi._

 _Ya era bastante culpabilizado por el Yagami de haberle robado a su pequeña hermanita, pero que ahora tenga que subirle una liga a la esposa de éste..._

― _Oh, por supuesto. Soy la organizadora y madrina de bodas ―Guiñó con coquetería―. Es solo un recordatorio: ésta será la última vez que veas tan de cerca las piernas de otras chicas._

 _Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y con una cuenta regresiva que iba de cinco a cero, Takeru acercó sus dientes hasta la fina liga que llevaba su esposa en el medio muslo, deslizándolo contra la piel de ésta, siguiendo el camino que su fina pierna le dedicaba. Los gritos y risas parecían superar a «Back in Black» que sonaba de fondo, ambientando la escena._

 _Llegado al pie de Hikari, Takeru tuvo que ir moviendo la liga para que pase de éste al de Sora, sin emplear la ayuda de sus manos. Comenzó a subir por la pierna de su concuñada y podía leerse todas las ganas que tenía de volverse invisible en éstos momentos. Llegó hasta la rodilla y se puso de pié incapaz de continuar con aquella tortura. Miró a Hikari y la vio riendo divertida._

― _Oh, qué cobarde ―Dijo Mimi con gracia._

 _Sora se paró de la silla y dio lugar a otra amiga muy cercana de Hikari: Miyako. La misma temática, las mismas ganas de morir por parte de Takeru. Ken, a diferencia de Taichi, no tenía miradas asesinas dirigidas hacia su amigo, pero su sonrisa falsa podía enseñar lo poco que disfrutaba de eso._

 _Las jóvenes amigas de Hikari fueron pasando después y la gracia no hizo más que aumentar en el lugar. Mimi miraba divertida el salón, consciente de que sus juegos dieron un resultado positivo._

― _Eres cruel, ¿te lo han dicho? ―Escuchó a Yamato junto a ella y eso la hizo reír._

― _Oh, vamos que también te diviertes. Puedo verlo ―Puntualizó ella al mirarlo a los ojos y ver la sonrisa en él. Era grato el apreciar a su pequeño hermano con el sonrojo llameante en su rostro mientras es torturado por la risa de su esposa, alentándolo a continuar._

― _Sólo puedo decir que no pienso contratarte en mi boda._

― _Yama, el que pienses que te casarás me conmueve ―Dijo ella, sobándole el hombro y haciendo énfasis en sus palabras. Él rodó los ojos ante la carcajada de su amiga, pero eso no era suficiente para él._

 _Faltaba una última chica para que las diez ligas sean puestas; fue cuando Yamato tomó la posta y nombró a Mimi para ser la última mujer que cerrara el juego. Todos alentaron la idea y ya tenían a Mimi sentada frente a Hikari, levantando su vestido al punto necesario y permitir que su pierna se encuentre con la de la novia._

 _Mimi fulminó con la mirada a un sonriente Yamato._

* * *

22 de Junio - 12:35 hs.

Cuando Mimi llegó hasta el pequeño cuarto que le había indicado Miyako, vio a Yamato entre algunas cajas, de seguro buscando también sus pertenencias olvidadas. Sus miradas se encontraron y aunque Mimi trató de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo, él pasó de ella, regresando su atención a las cajas. La sorpresa de verse ignorada vilmente por su amigo le pegó y muy duro, olvidándose de penas o vergüenzas, caminó con determinación hasta donde estaba él para simular su búsqueda.

―Al parecer, no soy la única que extravió sus cosas ―Dijo Mimi, metiendo las manos en una caja por encima de la que Yamato estaba buscando. Lo escuchó suspirar con fastidio y no sabía si eso le dolía o seguían siendo los efectos secundarios de la borrachera.

―No tengo ánimos de hablar, Mimi ―Fue todo lo que dijo él, sin siquiera dedicarle mirada alguna.

Mimi lo escrutó con los ojos. ¿Por qué la estaba tratando así?

―¿Pero qué te sucede...?

―Lo digo de verdad ―Dijo Yamato y en su voz se leyó la molestia clara. Ella se hizo a un lado cuando él se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos, enfatizando lo que sus palabras decían―. Eres la última persona con la que deseo hablar en éstos momentos. Si no quieres que te diga nada, mejor déjame en paz.

Ella quedó helada en su sitio, no pudiendo creer que Yamato le esté hablando de esa manera tan poco común. Pero lo que menos podía creer es que estuviese tan molesto con ella. Frunció el ceño, también harta de esa situación y tomó la muñeca de Yamato cuando éste pensaba retirarse de allí. Él se volvió a verla entonces.

―Lamento que entre todas las personas con las que hubieses terminado acostándote sea conmigo; tampoco lo he planeado, pero ¿podrías tener la gentileza de no mirarme como si fuera la última escoria del planeta? Ya tengo suficiente con saber que le fui infiel a mi novio; ahórrame el trabajo, ¿quieres?

Él negó con una sonrisa irónica, soltándose de su agarre con un poco más de fuerza de la que ella esperó.

―No eres la más indicada para pedirme eso.

―¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ―Inquirió con desesperación.

Él calló un momento, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, intentando dar con algo que para Mimi era desconocido.

―Dime algo Mimi... ―Comenzó diciendo Yamato―, ¿recuerdas algo de lo de ayer? ¿recuerdas haber hecho algo para que acabemos los dos juntos?

Mimi se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, pero no vaciló ante él.

―Sólo soy consciente de haber bebido y bailado mucho. Ya te dije que no he planeado...

―¿Recuerdas haber inhalado marihuana? ―La pregunta le supo a un recuerdo, a una sensación y a varios colores. Lo pareció pensar y eso fue suficiente para él, dando todo por sentado para marcharse; mas Mimi volvió a detenerlo.

―Puede que recuerde algo..., pero ¿qué ocurre con eso?

―¡¿Qué qué ocurre con eso?! ―Volvió a preguntar, realzando su hastío― ¿Eres consciente de que me diste droga ayer? ¡Mimi, por favor, ya no tenemos dieciocho años!

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, incrédula por estar oyendo sus acusaciones. Él ya no tenía nada qué decir después de eso.

―Yamato ―Llamó ella sin recibir mayor respuesta que su espalda. Molesta, apretó los puños con fuerza―. ¡No te vayas como si yo te hubiese obligado a algo! ―La voz de Mimi detuvo sus pasos e hizo que la mirase― Estábamos borrachos, no te lo di contra tu voluntad.

―Mimi, no...

―¿Me dirás lo contrario? ―Ella se cruzó de brazos, retándole a que lo hiciera. Dijera lo que dijera, Yamato sabía que ella tenía razón; mas no estaba listo a darle el punto, ni ahora ni después.

―Como sea, estoy algo apurado ―Fue todo lo que dijo para salir de allí. A Mimi le pareció una pequeña victoria, pero aún había demasiadas confusiones entre ellos que necesitaban aclarar.

* * *

 _22 de Junio - 00:12 hs._

 _Ver a todos bailando al son de las pegadizas melodías, era emocionante. Le gustaba ver cuan animado estaba el ambiente de diversión mezclada con alcohol y alegría._

 _Giró sobre sus tacones altos cuando Koushiro le dio la vuelta. Rio con ganas a pesar de que su compañero era demasiado tieso, la bebida le había ablandado unos cuantos músculos. Cuando se dio cuenta, su mirada se encontró con la de Yamato sentado en una de las mesas, siendo cubierto por la penumbra que dejaban las luces de la discoteca moviéndose con ganas entre las personas. Se acercó a Koushiro y susurrándole algo al oído, dirigió sus pasos hasta el rubio solitario de la mesa en penumbras._

 _Él sonrió al verla y ella se cruzó de brazos, intentando mantener un semblante de fingida molestia._

― _Podrás correr, pero no podrás esconderte ―Yamato intentó disuadirla, pero ella ya lo tomó de la muñeca y jaló de él con una fuerza de la que Yamato era ignorante._

 _Se ubicaron entre las personas y ella hizo que las manos de Yamato viajaran hasta su pequeña cintura. Los orbes azules del rubio bajaron al piso, buscando de alguna manera, guiar a sus dos pies izquierdos. La escuchó reír y entonces sintió al índice de Mimi contra su mentón, elevándolo hasta donde sus ojos hiciesen contacto._

― _Deja que tu sensei te guíe..._ _―Él contuvo una risa con la que ella no se molestó._

― _Si lo permitiese, acabaría mal parado._

 _Mimi le sacó la lengua y acomodó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, llevando el compás y guiándolo. Al principio, lo sentía trastabillar e intentaba no reír; mas sólo faltó unos cuantos compases para que Yamato se acostumbrara a su ritmo._

 _Una melodía lenta los sorprendió y eso la hizo suspirar de alivio. Pedirle a Yamato que se moviera con un rock n' roll o algún swing, era despedirse de sus propios pies._

― _No lo haces tan mal_ _―Elogió Mimi. Él intentaba no mirar sus pies, aunque pareciese un trabajo sencillo al hallar los orbes castaños de Mimi―. Necesitas un poco de aceite y listo._

― _Creo que ya bebí lo suficiente... ―Amonestó, pero Mimi río para señalarle a sus espaldas._

― _Mira a Kou-chan ―Indicó y así lo hizo él, hallando a su pelirrojo amigo bailando como podía con una joven invitada. Yamato sonrió y volvió su vista a Mimi._

― _No hace falta decir que tú tuviste algo que ver con eso._

― _Ya te lo dije: deja de subestimarme ―Hizo un gesto a uno de los mozos y llegó a ellos con una bandeja con vasos anchos de whisky―. Ahora, bebe conmigo._

 _Él dudó sólo un segundo, porque algo muy dentro suyo (llámenle alcohol o como quieran) le instaba a seguir a Mimi. Tomó el vaso de boca ancha y con Mimi brindaron sin decir nada, concretando la salud con una profunda bebida._

 _La escuchó chillar ante el fuerte sabor del líquido. Él se aferró con mayor fuerza a su cintura, también agonizando de placer con el fuerte sabor._

― _¿Por qué siempre consigues lo que quieres?_ _―Susurró Yamato a Mimi, sin darse cuenta que su frente estaba apoyada contra la de ella._

 _Ella no disimuló su sonrisa y sus ojos no se guardaron el brillo que él encendía._

― _Es un don..._ _―Respondió con el mismo tono, aspirando su aroma y mezclándose con él. Se hundió en los mares oscuros que el tenía por ojos; mientras él se perdía en los bosques otoñales desde donde ella lo miraba._

* * *

22 de Junio - 15:19 hs.

―¡Ánimo! ¡Muevan esos bebés! ―La voz de Taichi lo recibió cuando Yamato entró al gimnasio del hotel, encontrándose con la imagen de su amigo moreno junto con Jyou Kido y Koushiro Izumi, los tres en las caminadoras trotando ―más bien era Taichi trotando mientras sus dos acompañantes intentaban no perder el equilibrio bajo una caminata rápida―; Tai sonrió al verlo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se les uniera.

No sabía qué le molestaba más: si el alboroto que implicaban los ruidos de las pesas y aparatos en conjunto, o ver a su mejor amigo trotando a una velocidad considerable, teniendo en cuenta la borrachera que todo el mundo se había dado la noche anterior. Molesto, caminó hasta él y tan ofuscado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de una máquina para abdominales que acabó por hacerlo tropezar sin echarlo. Maldijo en voz alta y pasó de él hasta ir hasta donde el Yagami y activar la otra caminadora.

―Ey, ¿que te ha hecho le pequeño? ―Bromeó Taichi al verlo tan molesto. Yamato pasó de él para comenzar a correr sobre la cinta. Taichi le sostuvo la mirada un momento, pero continuó con su vista al frente.

―¿Cómo mierda le haces para trotar después de haber bebido tanto? ―Cuestionó Yamato, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa como respuesta.

―¿Cómo no hacerlo con Sora compartiendo la misma cama? Viejo, ella sabe cómo hacerle pasar la resaca a uno ―Miró a su amigo y sólo recibió un gesto de desagrado ante su comentario―. Oh, por favor. No es nada del otro mundo que tu esposa te haga...

―¡Suficiente, gracias! ―Cortó Yamato, rojo de cólera y vergüenza―. Prefiero no hacerme a la idea de ustedes... « _Así»._

Taichi rió con ganas, echando la cabeza atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibro al correr.

―Por el amor de..., ¡dilo por su nombre, Yama! ¡Sexo! ―La mirada de los presentes en el gimnasio viajaron hacia ellos con curiosidad y algunos, con gestos de desagrado. Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Maldita sea...; a veces no sé quién es peor, tú o... ―Sus palabras flotaron en el aire cuando un deja vu lo asaltó. Algunos sucesos más galoparon en su mente y aunque no eran demasiado, había comenzado a formar una secuencia de hechos.

Sus tres amigos lo miraban con una ceja enarcada, esperando por saber qué tipo de iluminación le llegó.

―Entonces ―Yamato miró a Jyou, hablando―, ¿sigues sin recordar nada?

El Ishida se encogió de hombros y negó. Tai suspiró, concentrándose en mirar un póster de _«The Expendables»_ que motivaba a muchos a continuar ejercitándose.

―¿Sabes lo que dicen cuando pierdes algo? ―Preguntó Taichi. Yamato negó simplemente― Que lo mejor es hacer memoria de ello, un recuento de pasos hasta hallarlo. Ya sabes, como si caminaras en reversa.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, no le daría crédito al Yagami, pero no perdía lógica lo que le estaba diciendo. Bajó la vista a sus piernas, moviéndose con agilidad a su propio ritmo. La verdadera pregunta era _«¿Se puede aplicar la misma regla cuando despiertas al lado de tu amiga tras una borrachera y no sabes cómo acabaron así?»._

―Es verdad ―Apoyó Koushiro, mirando con la misma sorpresa que sus otros dos amigos al repentino golpe de sabiduría que sufrió Taichi―. Sería como rebobinar hechos: caminar sobre tus propias huellas.

Asintió a las palabras de Koushiro y continuó con su vista al frente, preguntándose si era imperativo que recordara los hechos pasados. Es decir, ¿qué ganaba con eso? ¿Sentirse mejor? Por supuesto que no. Se sentía como la peor persona del planeta.

Aún tenía en la cabeza las palabras de Mimi. Ella no lo obligó a fumar marihuana, pero él no quería darle la razón. ¿Por qué? Si era consciente de que era cierto: ella no lo obligó. Fue la efusividad del alcohol.

Él buscaba culparla a ella de todo. Era más sencillo, por supuesto. No estaba listo para afrontar las revelaciones al respecto; sus propias revelaciones. ¿De verdad se sentía culpable por acostarse con Mimi?

Negó con la cabeza. Aquella respuesta le haría confundirse mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

―¿Todo en orden? ―Preguntó Jyou al verlo tan metido en sí mismo.

Yamato detuvo la caminadora y bajó de ésta luego.

―Si, gracias ―Sin otra cosa por decir, salió de allí, dejando en sus amigos muchas interrogantes.

* * *

 _22 de Junio - 01:45 hs._

― _¿Segura que no encuentras tus llaves? ―Volvió a preguntar Miyako, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Mimi. Yamato sostenía el cuerpo de la castaña que ya no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo por sí misma―. Oh, rayos..._

― _Podemos darle una nueva habitación por ésta noche ―Ofreció Ken con una sonrisa apenada al ver el estado de Mimi―. Los empleados de la limpieza ya tienen bastantes horas de haberse retirado; ellos son los que cuentan con llave maestra; así que lo mejor será pedir una habitación nueva por ésta noche._

― _¡Quiero una suit! ―Dijo Mimi entre risas, consiguiendo que todos esbozaran una sonrisa con ella. A pesar de la borrachera, Mimi seguía siendo Mimi. Ken miró a Yamato―. Te daré la llave, si te parece llevarla hasta el cuarto._

― _Por supuesto. Gracias, Ken, Miyako ―Dijo el rubio mirando a sus amigos._

 _Tomó a Mimi en brazos y con la llave en mano, se dirigió hasta el elevador. La joven mujer se acomodó en su pecho, exhalando un suspiro de alivio al saberse protegida. Yamato la miró con ternura. Parecía una niña... Bueno, si las niñas estuviesen borrachas._

― _¿Te das cuenta, Yama...?_ _―Dijo Mimi mientras aguardaban a que el elevador les llevase al piso correspondiente al nuevo cuarto de Mimi―. Estás sonriendo... Soy la mejor, ¿no?_

 _Yamato no borró su sonrisa. Al igual que Mimi, él también estaba bastante entonado por el alcohol que consumió, pero aún así, podía mantener el equilibrio con algo de decencia. Con las palabras de su castaña amiga, sólo negó divertido, recibiendo el índice de la joven picándole la mejilla._

― _Admítelo..._

― _Ya llegamos_ _―_ _Fue todo lo que dijo una vez se abrieron las puertas de la cabina._

 _Caminó por el pasillo largo, recordando el número de habitación que le indicó el Ichijouji. Como pudo, introdujo la llave abrió la puerta, ingresando con Mimi._

― _Vaya, Señor Tachikawa, eligió una preciosa suit..._

― _¿Señor Tachikawa?_ _―Preguntó Yamato sin disimular la gracia de oírla hablando tan cantarinamente― ¿No sería mejor llamarte a ti "Señora Ishida"?_

 _Él la condujo hasta la cama y la depositó con cuidado de no caer sobre ella, porque el equilibrio comenzaba a fallarle._

― _¿Aceptarías que fuese tu esposa?_ _―Preguntó Mimi desde la cama, mirándole como una niña ilusionada._

 _Yamato colocó sus manos a horcajadas de la cabeza de su amiga, mirándola a los ojos, delineando cada detalle en su bello rostro._

― _Por supuesto..._ _―Por un momento, ambos dejaron que sus ojos hablaran por ellos. Yamato no era la personificación de la sobriedad; lo sabía porque sólo podía pensar en que quería besarla hasta perder el conocimiento_ ―; c _erraré la puerta y te dejaré dormir ―Anunció él._

 _Caminó hasta la puerta, pero escuchó a Mimi tosiendo. Se volvió hacia ella para verla con el rostro demasiado pálido y la garganta subiendo y bajando. Yamato conocía aquellos signos, así que tomó con prisa a Mimi para llevarla hasta el baño, tomó su cabello y a penas levantó la tapa del inodoro, Mimi comenzó a vomitar todo lo que podía._

 _La escuchaba toser y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Él sólo podía sostener su cabello y darle caricias a su espalda, dándole firmeza con su tacto y sus palabras. Las ganas de vomitar también le asaltó, pero prefirió sólo concentrarse en los tonos castaños que tenía entre sus manos._

 _Cuando Mimi terminó de echarlo todo, se recompuso. Yamato la llevó hasta el lavabo y quitó del compartimento del espejo un cepillo desechable para tenderselo a Mimi y ponerle pasta dental. Haber sido adolescente era conocer los remedios de una borrachera y uno de ellos era el cambiar el sabor que el vómito dejaba._

― _Gracias_ _―Susurró Mimi, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa―, Señor Ishida._

 _Él sonrió y juntó con cuidado el cabello de Mimi, haciendo un moño de éste, sujetándolo con una goma que encontró en el botiquín de belleza que contaba el compartimento del baño._

― _Es un placer, Señora Ishida ―Respondió con algo de vergüenza, notorio en el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, mucho más allá de los efectos del alcohol._

 _Ella rió y poniéndose de puntillas, dirigió su rostro al de él. En una idea de recibir sus labios, Yamato cerró los ojos pero sólo sintió un delicado beso en la punta de su mentón. Abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa traviesa de Mimi._

― _¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?_ _―_ _Preguntó ella y la sonrisa se formó en él._

* * *

22 de Junio - 17:21 hs.

Al ver cuan alto subió la pelota de playa, Mimi se echó hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que tenía y así golpearla para hacerla subir nuevamente hacia Miyako, su compañera de equipo. La de hebras violaceas recibió a la esfera de plástico para que un golpe certero le continuara su esposo. La pelota cruzó la red y Sora la recibió con la seguridad que implicaba ser una deportista nata, por supuesto, el tener al agua bloqueando los movimientos de sus cuerpos hacía más interesante el juego de Volley Ball de agua.

Los aplausos y gritos, apoyando a los dos equipos enfrentados, se hacía oír con ganas en todo el predio de la piscina, e incluso más allá de ella, porque Yamato iba camino al elevador que lo llevaría al piso de su cuarto, mas al oír el alboroto, se acercó al vidrio translucido y sonrió sin caer en cuenta de ello, contagiado por las risas de sus amigos.

Sora lo vio y levantó la mano a modo de llamarlo para entrar. No pensaba hacerlo, por supuesto, pero cuando la insistencia se reprodujo en todos los presentes en la piscina, comenzó a vacilar.

―Déjenlo ―Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa confiada―. No quiere hacer el ridículo.

Si fuese cualquier otra persona quien le haya dirigido aquellas palabras, no le importaría. No era fácil de provocar, decía. Pero al ver la sonrisa socarrona en Mimi con claras ganas de echarle en cara las cosas y pasar de él, un «click» dentro suyo hizo contacto y ya estaba caminando rumbo a la piscina, quitándose la playera para doblarla pulcramente, dejándola sobre una de las sillas para tomar sol.

Los silbidos, principalmente evocados por Daisuke y Taichi se hicieron oír, aumentando en las demás personas al verlo meterse a la piscina. Yamato miró a Mimi y en silencio se declararon la guerra con los ojos.

El Ishida formó parte del equipo de Sora, Taichi, Daisuke e Iori, rivales deportivos del equipo de Ken, Miyako, Mimi, Jyou y Koushiro. Con Yamato completaban los cinco miembros, así que el juego dio inicio.

La pelota saltaba de un punto a otro, con golpes combinados y pases magistrales. El marcador fue dándole la ventaja al equipo de Ken, aunque había que ser realistas: con Yamato en el equipo contrario, la puntuación de su equipo comenzó a subir, faltando unos míseros puntos para alcanzar al adversario.

La última ronda llegó y con ella se declararía al ganador. Todos estaban inmersos en ganar ―salvo Koushiro y Jyou, quienes estaban allí por presión de Miyako y Mimi―; Sora, Taichi, Daisuke y Yamato tenían la misma determinación, sin contar con Iori, quien sólo quería jugar pacíficamente, claro que eso estaba lejos de volverse realidad al ver el fuego llameante en los ojos de sus amigos.

―Los perdedores comprarán bebidas para todos ―Anunció Mimi con la pelota en su mano izquierda, mientras la otra aguardaba a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

―Me gustan las bebidas con menta, Tachikawa ―Torció Yamato una sonrisa que Mimi correspondió con un golpe eficiente y duro, viendo como la pelota se elevaba por los aires para ser combinado por Ken y luego por Miyako.

Sora y Yamato avanzaron hacia la red y bloquearon el paso del balón, regresándole el punto al equipo contrario. Koushiro se estiró todo lo que pudo y logró salvar la pelota, volviéndola a tirar a Miyako mientras él mismo acababa hundiéndose, sin gracia alguna, en el agua.

La batalla estaba reñida. Nadie parecía aflojar la correa y todos estaban dispuestos a ganar el encuentro. Los últimos minutos se debatieron con el nombre ganador en sus segundos, mientras todos daban sus mejores pases para conseguirlo. Mimi saltó todo lo que pudo contra la red, porque la pelota había conseguido no pasar y necesitaban de un último empujón para ganarle el punto.

Todo pasó tan lento ante los ojos del Ishida. Ya tenía asegurada su victoria por encima de la de Mimi. Sólo necesitaba darle un contra-golpe a la pelota, lanzarla al campo donde nadie protegía y la victoria sería suya. Todo estaba listo, pero fue cuando todo se arruinó para él.

Quizá fue el destino, quizá fue la suerte, quizá fue alguna deidad en la que él no creía, pero algo tuvo que haberlo hecho en esos segundos decisivos.

Con Mimi saltando a la altura de la red, su pecho chocó contra ésta y el sostén de su bikini acabó enganchándose con algo en la red, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Sólo sabía que su cuerpo se movió por sí sólo y en lugar de salvar el juego de su equipo, acabó salvando los senos de Mimi.

Su salto cruzó por debajo de la red y fue hacia ella, atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo chocar los pechos desnudos de la Tachikawa contra el suyo propio. Sus brazos rodearon su espalda y su respiración agitada interceptaba contra el cuello húmedo de la castaña, quien mantenía la misma celeridad en su pulso.

Mimi se abrazó a él y la sintió temblar, mas al oír la risa de ésta, él dejó escapar un suspiro.

Los alaridos de victoria por parte de Miyako y los berrinches dados entre Sora y Daisuke les hizo ser conscientes de que nadie más notó aquella grata hazaña.

―Sé un buen perdedor y pásame mi sosten ―Dijo Mimi en su oído, llenándolo de una electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo, concentrándose principalmente, en donde los pezones de Mimi interceptaban.

* * *

 _22 de Junio - 02:07 hs._

 _El humo se expandía y subía sin un orden claro, sólo se elevaba como arte, con ritmo propio y con una belleza singular. Ella rió mientras intentaba agarrar las motas de humo, girando sobre sus pies descalzos._

 _Él la miraba con ojos somnolientos, divirtiéndose con su figura jugando con aquello que ella veía fascinada. Exhaló más humo de su boca y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con las barandas del balcón que los protegía. Observó el cielo y la mata oscura con pequeñas y centellantes estrellas le sabían tan lejanas y a la vez, tan próximas. Estiró una mano y juraría haber tomado una de ellas. Sonrió divertido, riéndose por lo bajo, como si le acabaran de contar un chiste. Estrujó entre sus dedos la pequeña estrella y supo que la del chiste era ella._

 _Mimi se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, muy cerca de él, acercando su oído a su pecho. La escuchó suspirar y reír entre ellos. Ella se sentó entonces sobre las piernas de Yamato y comenzó a hacer círculos con su índice sobre el abdomen de éste. El vestido rosa de Mimi le comenzaba a parecer hecho de mariposas con ese tono agraciado y dulce. Quería acariciar la tela, pero no quería espantar a las mariposas. Temía que dejaran desnuda a Mimi._

 _Sonrió de sus propios pensamientos. Porque le gustaría verla sin nada._

― _Tienes una sonrisa muy linda, Yama-tan... ―Susurró Mimi sin dejar de mover su índice contra su camisa. Le gustaba ver circular la uña de Mimi, pulcramente pintado en un rosa fuerte con lindas flores que parecían querer salir de allí y crecer hasta llegar al cielo. Él se lo permitiría. Él le permitiría todo a Mimi_ _―. Sonríe para mí, cariño..._

 _Él lo hizo, sin pretenderlo. Sólo lo hacía porque ver a Mimi le provocaba sonreír. Dio otra calada al pequeño cigarrillo de hierba y exhaló el humo como lo venía haciendo desde hace un buen rato._

― _Me encanta como creas ángeles con los labios... ―Dijo Mimi, enderezándose mejor y subiendo un poco más por él. Yamato la tenía tan cerca y el debate era mirarla a ella o a las estrellas parlantes del cielo._

 _Rió por lo bajo, escuchando las palabras de las estrellas. Eran finas y lejanas, pronunciando un "bésala" con ganas._

― _Las estrellas quieren que te bese..._ _―Dijo Yamato y ella sonrió, acercándose más a él._

― _¿Piensas dejarlas con las ganas?_

― _No, nunca... ―Y dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo, tomando el rostro de Mimi con sus manos, acercándole a él. Besó sus labios con más fuerza de la necesaria, chocaron los dientes y ambos rieron como niños. La posición no les ayudaba. Siendo consciente de eso, se recostó mejor contra las barandas del balcón y atrajo nuevamente a Mimi. Ella se aferró a su cuello, paseó sus manos por su pecho y gimió en su boca. Había tanto por descubrir en ella y la idea de espantar las mariposas de su vestido, le sabían cada vez mejor._

* * *

22 de Junio - 19:27 hs.

―Que te quedes quieto ―Renegó Mimi con hastío, intentando poner la loción de aloe vera en la piel rojiza de Yamato, sin que éste le de un trabajo sencillo.

―¡Que arde, mujer! ―Se quejó y Mimi ya no sabía cuántas veces lo ha hecho ya desde que se ofreció a ponerle crema refrescante sobre su espalda chamuscada.

―Deja de quejarte. No puedo ponértela si sigues moviéndote así, tonto.

Mimi puso una cierta cantidad de loción fresca sobre la espalda de Yamato y lo sintió tensarse, mientras exhaló un gemido de dolor. No duró mucho, por supuesto; la sensación refrescante de la crema de aloe vera aminoró el ardor de la quemadura que Yamato tenía en la espalda. Mimi sonrió con confianza.

―¿Lo ves? No es tan malo ―Susurró ella, acercando sus manos hasta la piel del hombre y comenzar a esparcir la crema por toda la superficie rojiza que implicaba la espalda de Yamato. La tensión en sus músculos la hizo acariciar con cautela su piel, sonriendo conforme Yamato iba relajándose ante su tacto.

―Sabes cuan sensible es tu piel; mejor hubiera sido meterte al agua con una playera ―Acotó Mimi con diversión, continuando con su labor de apaciguar la tensión sobre la piel de su amigo.

Yamato, recostado boca a bajo en el sillón de sol, rodó los ojos aún sabiendo que Mimi no lo veía.

―No es que tenga la piel sensible... El agua sirve se lupa a los rayos del sol y eso provoca...

―Como quieras, cariño ―Cortó Mimi, sonriendo zorrunamente al verlo suspirando en rendición. Había un tipo de placer culposo en hacer enfadar a Yamato; era una de sus entretenciones favoritas―. Sempai había dicho que con ponerte ésta loción tres veces al día, será suficiente para calmar el ardor y recuperar el tono de tu piel.

―Gracias por..., ésto... ―Dijo Yamato, con su rostro ligeramente rojizo.

El tiempo en la piscina al aire libre les valió lo suficiente como para que Yamato acabara quemándose con los rayos del sol. Jyou y Koushiro tomaron también una tonalidad rojiza en sus rostros y pecho, pero quiera aceptarlo o no, Yamato tenía una piel más sensible.

A Mimi le gustaba ver ese rostro sonrojado. Le recordaba mucho al niño que no solía dialogar demasiado con niñas y que la vergüenza muchas veces le ganaba. La Tachikawa acomodó algunas hebras rubias del hombre para que no se marcharan con la crema que ella le aplicaba.

―Supongo que estamos a mano ―Apremió Mimi. Yamato la miró por el rabillo del ojo, curioso por sus palabras―. Ya sabes: tu cubres mis bubbies; yo, tu espalda.

Él sonrió de costado, casi sin darse cuenta que en su rostro aumentó el color. Recordó entonces los sucesos que a su mente acudían de apoco; aquellos que con el paso del tiempo, buscaban por salir a la luz.

―Creo que..., ya estoy mejor... ―Fueron las palabras de Yamato, consiguiendo recomponerse sobre el asiento playero. Mimi no se apartó de su lado, pero si sus manos, yendo hasta la toalla de manos que tomó prestado.

Mimi se tomó las manos y prefirió apartar la mirada de la de Yamato. Había algo que no toleraba en la forma que él la evitaba. Ella tendría que agradecérselo, eso hacía las cosas más fáciles para ambos. Sin embargo, estaba lejos por sentirse tranquila.

Yamato miró a Mimi, observó su perfil triste y distante. Habían tantas cosas entre ambos que quería salir a la luz. Él se lo impedía y ella no estaba lista para luchar. Ambos estaban demasiado confusos como para decir nada, pero a pesar de ello, prevalecían uno junto al otro.

―Mi...

―¿Honey? ―La voz de un tercero se escuchó con fuerza; la necesaria como para hacer que Mimi y Yamato se volvieran hasta el dueño de la voz, con la identidad de la tortura para ambos.

―Wallace... ―Dijo Mimi, poniéndose de pie con lentitud, como si no diese crédito a lo que estaba viendo. El norteamericano sonrió divertido ante su confusión y caminó hasta ella, estrechándola en sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de su novia.

Mimi se quedó de piedra ante el abrazo de Wallace, pero entonces recordó quien era ella, quien era él y cuál era su vida antes de entrar a aquel hotel; abrazó a Wallace y éste la estrechó con más fuerza a él.

Yamato, incómodo en aquella situación, se levantó del sillón, intentando que ninguno se percatara de su presencia sin conseguir demasiado. Wallace soltó a Mimi y se volvió al Ishida, dirigiéndole su mano abierta para saludarlo.

―Yamato, ¿cómo estás?

El japonés intentó corresponder a la sonrisa del otro, sin demasiado resultado. Respondió al saludo y lo soltó casi enseguida.

―¿Como han pasado la boda de Hikari? ―Preguntó Wallace, debatiendo su mirada entre su novia y Yamato. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer responder a ello, por lo que Mimi, tomando la mano de Wallace, lo alejó de allí.

―Tienes mucho que contarme, Wall, me has dado una grata sorpresa.

―Me alegra oírlo, nena ―Se giró a Yamato, despidiéndose con una mano―. Hasta luego.

El Ishida sólo imitó el gesto, viéndolos marchar con la sensación de tener una navaja en la garganta.

* * *

 **Y así llegamos al final del capítulo...**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¡Háganmelo saber! :D**

 **Un besito a todos~**

* * *

 **Hago un apartado para los usuarios que son anónimos o no puedo devolver los reviews por mp:**

 _ *****_ _ **Vanessa Castella:**_ Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por las bellísimas palabras. Jaja Sii, Mimi no podía preocuparse de otra cosa, mientras Yamato muere de a poco de la vergüenza xD Me hace muy feliz que te guste y pues espero que éste nuevo capítulo te guste así también :3


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien.**

 **Aquí vengo trayendo el tercer y último capítulo de éste fanfic. ¡Espero que les guste! :3**

* * *

 **Para mi querida Bau (LaBauhaus), que me ha retado a escribir éste pequeño trabajo bajo las siguientes características:**

 **Pairing:** **MIMATO**

 **Características:** **Todos los digielegidos están en una fiesta (puede ser de algún casamiento o algo por el estilo), los quiero a TODOS bien rotos, bien en cualquiera (hasta a Jou y Kou y Sora, nada de responsables que cuidan al resto), algunos hasta pueden están drogados, están de fiesta alegre. Sin saber cómo, Mimi y Yamato terminan solos por su cuenta y terminan en más cualquiera (if you know what I mean)**

 **Género:** **Hazlo como quieras.**

 **Así pues, les dejo la lectura, esperando que les guste, principalmente a ti, Bau :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **«Egoístas»**

* * *

 _22 de Junio - 03:56 hs._

 _Miró con gracia la habitación oscurecida, apreciando a través de la penumbra los sillones volcados, las cortinas caídas, sus ropas desperdigadas por todo el lugar, las sápensara alfombras manchadas con ellos mismos... Tanto caos a su alrededor, pero él no podía dejar de pensar cuán en paz podía sentirse._

 _La mano de Mimi ―dulce, suave, gentil― buscó la suya y las levantó. Eran dos manos tan distintas pero que encajaban a la perfección: la de Yamato, la sostenía y protegía, mientras que la de Mimi lo llenaba de ternura y cariño. Él, recostado sobre los pechos de la mujer, cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma: una mezcla afrodisíaca entre su sudor y su propio perfume. Le gustaba el contraste entre la propia esencia de Mimi y la lavanda que solía contener los aromas de la Tachikawa._

 _Yamato se removió un poco de ella, poniendo sus manos a horcajadas de su cabeza, contemplando el aún acalorado rostro de su amiga. Mimi sonrió para él y se sentó sobre la cama, consiguiendo que él hiciera lo mismo. A gatas, se movió hacia él y lo abrazó hasta hundir su nariz en el cuello de Yamato. Él sonrió y la cubrió con sus brazos, sintiendo el ritmo de sus latidos, raudos, como los propios._

― _¿Te arrepientes? ―Susurró Yamato en su oído. Ella se tensó un poco y luego apartó su rostro para mirarlo._

― _¿Me convierte en una mala persona si digo que no? ―Yamato sonrió con tristeza y acomodó unos mechones revoltosos tras la oreja de Mimi._

― _No creo que lo seas... ―Susurró contra los labios de Mimi―; sólo creo que..., llegamos un poco tarde._

 _Mimi ahogó un sollozo en sus labios y se abandonó en él, sintiendo como sus labios la hacían regresar a sus días de colegio; o sus manos, le rememoraban cómo era saberse deseada; y en sus ojos supo que no importara el tiempo que pase, la fuerza en su mirada le decía que él la seguía amando._

* * *

23 de Junio – 15:29 hs.

El vapor del te lo tomó por sorpresa. Levantó la mirada hasta la mesera que, con una sonrisa, les sirvió una taza de té a cada uno de los presentes. Formuló una mueca bajo la excusa de una sonrisa. No tenía ganas y por lo que podía apreciar en sus acompañantes, no era el único que tenía la educación como última prioridad.

Koushiro y sus ojeras resaltaban sobre su piel pálida, su cabello rojizo y apagado sólo era uno de los problemas aparentes que lucía el amante de la tecnología. Junto a él, Jyou lo acompañaba con igual (o peor) aspecto, quiándole al saquito de té el resto de agua caliente que aún poseía. Ken e Iori eran los únicos que parecían bien puestos, pero aun así, el cansancio se leía en sus bostezos incesantes.

―Vaya, ustedes hacen lucir divertidos a los muertos ―Comentó divertido Taichi, recibiendo miradas ceñudas por parte de los otros cuatro hombres sentados en aquella mesa, bajo el amparo de una pérgola de ramas y flores.

―No queremos escucharte, Taichi; no en éstos momentos ―Acotó Jyou sin mucha paciencia.

―Jyou tiene razón. Guarda silencio, por favor ―Pidió Koushiro, quien agregaba la cortesía, no porque lo sintiese, sino porque ya venía programado de esa manera.

Yamato trató de no reír de la sorpresa de Taichi, teniéndose que ver como el villano del cuento para sus amigos.

―Ya les dije que yo no fui el que repartió los cigarrillos de marih… ―Todos, salvo Yamato, lo hicieron callar.

Yamato creía en el karma, por supuesto. Creía que toda acción conlleva una respuesta, dependiendo lo que ésta fuera en un principio. Pero nunca estaba de más darle una ayuda para que llegara lo más pronto posible. Y el caso de mencionar _accidentalmente_ que Taichi tuvo algo que ver con la droga inhalada por todos, recibiendo un amedrentamiento por parte de éstos, era lo que Yamato consideraba «justicia». Pero lo que realmente molestó a sus amigos era que Taichi los hiciese ejercitarse tras una borrachera de muerte, teniendo en cuenta que los presentes no tenían ni la más pálida idea de experiencias al respecto.

Justicia, se dijo y bebió un poco del té caliente.

Sus ojos viajaron, de por sí, hacia la otra zona que tenían frente a ellos, casi por inercia. No tenía planeado encontrarse con Mimi y Wallace caminando de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia alguna de las zonas del vasto hotel.

Frunció el ceño casi por acto reflejo, como si lo que estuviese viendo fuese algo desagradable. ¿Para qué mentir? Lo era.

―Así que el novio de Mimi llegó, ¿eh? ―Preguntó Daisuke, consiguiendo la mirada de Yamato en ello.

―Es bueno verlos juntos ―Apremió Jyou sin despegar la vista de su taza de té―. Mimi estaba muy emocionada con verlo, después de todo.

―Mimi no luce muy feliz ―Se atrevió a decir Iori, mirando, al igual que los demás a su castaña amiga.

Yamato miró al pequeño del grupo y luego bajó los ojos al suelo. No era el único que pensara en eso. Volvió su vista a ella y apreciar cómo Mimi hablaba con un Wallace que encontraba más interesante su teléfono móvil que ella, le hacía arder la sangre.

Dejó su té sobre la mesa blanca y se retiró de allí, poniendo alguna excusa pobre que nadie, en realidad, prestó demasiada atención.

* * *

23 de Junio - 15:55hs.

Mimi fue quien insistió a Wallace para ir a la piscina en la azotea del hotel. Era una de las más bellas vistas que poseía, pudiendo observar todo a su alrededor, mientras disfrutas de un poco de sol, agua y la compañía de tu novio.

El sabor en su boca cambiaba cada vez que llamaba a Wallace de esa manera. Lo miraba e intentaba sonreír sin que el acto fuese la más cruel tortura. Tenía el cargo de consciencia ahorcándola cada vez más.

Y aunque intentara hablar de ello con él, parecía que siempre acababa atorado en la punta de su lengua, rogando por salir y peleando por no hacerlo.

Vio a Wallace tecleando en su móvil para su secretaria. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y dejó escapar un suspiro aburrido. Miró a su alrededor. No habían personas a esas horas de la tarde y era algo que ella debía de aprovechar con su novio. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo con travesura.

―Wall… ―Llamó Mimi recibiendo al índice del aludido en un gesto por que le aguardara un minuto. Mimi frunció los labios pero no hizo caso. Se puso de pié del sillón playero y fue quitándose el vestido blanco que cubría su bikini celeste―, cariño, vamos a nadar un poco.

Mimi tomó la mano de Wallace y le arrebató el teléfono, haciendo oír su risa. Muy mal error.

―¡Mimi, devuélveme el teléfono! ―Le reclamó molesto el rubio, pudiendo apreciar el rostro estupefacto de su novia, paralizada en su lugar al oírle hablar de esa manera.

―Sólo quiero pasar un momento contigo, Wallace ―Dijo Mimi, endureciendo su postura. Se sentía indeseada y ridícula en esos momentos.

Wallace caminó hasta ella y le sacó su teléfono con cierta dureza. Lo escuchó decir algo sobre un mensaje muy importante para su secretaria y de que le habían confirmado una cena con algunos inversionistas japoneses.

Ella sólo dejó que tomara posesión del objeto tecnológico, sin molestarse en recalcarle que a ella poco le importaba su negocio o su secretaria o sus inversionistas. Ella quería estar con él, pero eso parecía darle igual al Borton.

El norteamericano continuó tecleando cuando tomó la toalla que había traído con él y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

―Enviaré unos correos en la habitación ―Fue todo lo que dijo y Mimi lo vio marchar.

Estuvo unos segundos allí, de pié, intentando dar con la razón que la hacía sentirse tan miserable. Bajó la mirada y encontró su vestido blanco en el suelo. Sonrió con ironía al tomarlo y volver a recostarse en el sillón playero, con sus lentes de sol y su mentón apuntando al cielo, intentando no derrumbarse allí mismo.

El sonido de la puerta del lugar abriéndose la alertó, la hizo sentarse a esperar por la imagen de su novio que nunca llegó. No era Wallace el que yacía de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con esos ojos azules, profundos e inquisidores.

Algo en ella tembló. No era miedo. Era emoción.

―Lo lamento ―Dijo Yamato comenzando a avanzar hacia el interior de la azotea―; no creí que hubiese alguien a ésta hora.

―¿Por qué no regresas luego, si lo que buscas es soledad? ―Soltó Mimi, aguardando por ver su ceño fruncido, algún sonrojo o por lo menos, percibir su enojo.

Él no se detuvo y fue hasta donde estaba ella para dejar su toalla en el sillón vecino, se quitó la playera y la miró entonces.

―Como si fuese a irme por ti ―Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de ambos.

Yamato avanzó hasta tener los dedos del pie en contacto con el inicio de la piscina. Sin otra cosa por decir, dio un clavado y el agua lo absorbió casi con gusto. Mimi rió para sí misma, recibiendo las gotas de agua que le fueron concedidas. Yamato no era de los que provocaba a las personas; no era como Taichi o ella que le gustaban crear hogueras de simples cerillos. Claro que con los años que tenían conociéndose, aprendió a cómo responder las provocaciones de Mimi.

Él sacó su torso del agua para tomar un poco de aire. Estaba al otro extremo de Mimi, pero ellos podían apreciarse sin dificultad alguna.

La Tachikawa dejó escapar un suspiro, rendido. Ella no tenía por qué permanecer en ese lugar. Yamato y ella volvieron a cruzar una línea que hacía tiempo se les fue arrebatada. Era consciente que su aventura de la anterior noche podría justificarse al estar bajo los efectos de alcohol y marihuana; mas no podría perdonarse el cometer otra tontería estando sobria.

Por más que todo su ser gritara por ello.

Se colocó el vestido ligero y blanco, de pié, con toda intención de marcharse.

―¿Irás a continuar la farsa? ―La pregunta de Yamato le supo a una bofetada que detuvo todo movimiento en ella.

Dirigió su mirada a él; no había sonrisas ni miradas cómplices. Él la miraba serio, con su habitual ceño inquisidor. Ella lo imitó, enderezándose completamente, mirándolo ofendida, dispuesta a defenderse.

―¿Disculpa?

―Ya me oíste ―Cortó la distancia entre sus posiciones nadando hacia ella. La idea de tenerlo cerca le aterraba. Ella era un manojo de nervios teniéndolo tan cerca.

―No tienes derecho a decir nada, Yamato.

Se endureció en su sitio y trató de que su imagen saliendo de la piscina, no causar estragos en ella. Se arrepintió de no haber huido de aquel lugar cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

―Tienes razón ―Concedió, limpiándose el agua que de su frente caía―; no puedo decirte qué hacer con tu vida...; pero no puedo sólo ver cómo luchas por alguien que no te presta atención.

Escucharlo decir esas cosas le hirvió la sangre y ya no pensaba en los nervios que le provocaba tenerlo allí; sino que rememoró memorias del pasado, de su juventud, de su adolescencia y del dolor de antaño.

―Por el amor de… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ―Explotó ella, sin interesarle ver culpa en los ojos de Yamato―. Eres un maldito cínico.

Ella comenzó a caminar lejos de él, dispuesta a marcharse y no mirar a atrás. Él lo sabía y temía por ello. Por temor, tomó su mano y la hizo detenerse, pero no contó con recibir una bofetada por parte de la otra mano de Mimi.

―¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ―Bramó Mimi, enseñando como las lágrimas amenazaban con resbalar de sus ojos―. No puedes sólo opinar de mi relación con Wallace. No tienes el derecho al haber sido tú quien permitió que me marchara en primer lugar.

La mejilla roja le latía y sabía que Mimi sentía el mismo escozor en su palma. Él sintió culpa y dolor de reconocerse autor de esas lágrimas que hacía tiempo había provocado y que aún tenían el mismo sabor.

―Lo sé… ―Susurró.

―¡Lo hubiese hecho, Yamato! ¡Lo hubiese dejado todo por ti, maldito insensible! ―Ella trató de abofetearlo nuevamente, invadida por el dolor, la rabia y el pasado; lo hubiese logrado de no ser por la mano del hombre, sujetando su palma abierta.

Tras intentos fallidos, ella continuó forzando su liberación, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su llanto saliera a la luz.

―Lo sé, maldita sea…; lo sabía en ese momento y lo sé ahora ―La atrajo hacia él a pesar de la lucha de Mimi por verse libre. Ante el contacto de la piel húmeda de Yamato, ella comenzó a tranquilizar sus movimientos, a dejar de luchar y congregar su llanto al pecho del hombre―. Sabía que estabas dispuesta a dejarlo todo por quedarte aquí. No podía sólo pensar en mí, Mimi. Tenías muchos planes fuera de aquí...

Acarició su espalda, su cabello, escuchando sus sollozos, sintiendo sus lágrimas sobre su piel húmeda de por sí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no habían estado de esa manera, tan juntos. Tantos recuerdos de su juventud, de sus años juntos, de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus secretos, de todo lo que implicaba haber estado en la piel del otro, respirar su aire y haberse hecho uno sólo.

La estrechó con más fuerza, rogando por regresar en el tiempo sin nada por lo cual cambiar. Él sabía que Mimi estaba hecha para el exterior, para salir y conocer el mundo; con tantos planes que la precedían y con tantas metas que buscaban ser cumplidas.

Nunca se hubiese perdonado el privarla de eso.

―Si pudieras ser egoísta por una vez… ―Susurró Mimi contra su piel. Él cerró los ojos ante las vibraciones que emitían sus palabras contra sí―, ¿me habrías dicho que me quedara…, aquella vez?

Él se alejó un poco de ella, permitiéndose los ojos caramelos y cristalinos de Mimi.

―No, no lo haría ―Respondió sin titubear. Sonrió ligeramente al percibir los ojos tristes de Mimi y acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándolos dulcemente y a vez, haciéndolos tan suyos.

Ella no opuso resistencia. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cuando Yamato la besaba, ella parecía olvidarse de todo, todos. Sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía con sus besos, con sus labios, con su sabor.

―Porque ya fui egoísta al aceptar tus clases de baile… ―Susurró él, haciendo una pausa de los besos, pero sin despegar demasiado sus labios ni permitir que sus ojos se abrieran―; y asistir a todas las condenadas reuniones que hacías para los ensayos… Fui egoísta al bailar contigo aún cuando sabía que tenías un novio a kilómetros de ti y lo fui al aceptar beber contigo… Egoísta fui al drogarme a tu lado y permitir que todo haya sucedido…

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y el pigmento rojizo tiñó sus mejillas, haciéndolo sonreír un poco más a él. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que él podía colorearlas, como si el rubor de una adolescente fuese.

―¿Ya pudiste recordar todo lo sucedido ayer? ―Preguntó Yamato, pero Mimi sólo pudo abrir la boca para intentar formular una respuesta que no llegó. Él volvió a besarla, casi con desesperación y ella gimió en su boca. Tantos deseos suspendidos en el aire y una historia que no pudo ser fue el sabor que tiñó sus labios. Tanta melancolía. Quizá fue por eso que Yamato se animó a pronunciar―. Quédate ahora... Conmigo...

El teléfono de Mimi comenzó a sonar, advirtiendo una llamada. Él la soltó con cierta reticencia y ella se escapó de él sin desearlo. Sus ojos no se apartaron del otro, aún cuando ella tenía el teléfono en la mano y una respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

Finalmente, Mimi bajó su mirar hasta la pantalla y leyó el nombre de Wallace. Su presente y su futuro se debatían con su nombre. Yamato era el nombre del pasado y allí era donde debía quedarse, ¿no?

¿No?

―Ésta madrugada dejaremos el hotel…, Wallace… ―Suspiró―, él tiene asuntos pendientes con su empresa… ―Yamato asintió sin decir nada. Miró el suelo y el volver al agua le supo tentador―. Lo que has hecho hace años lo consideré egoísta. No tenías derecho a decidir por mí, pero igual lo hiciste.

―Lo lamento... ―Ella sonrió ante sus palabras y caminó hacia él.

―La próxima vez, será mi turno ―Finalizó para tomar sus cosas y marcharse de allí.

* * *

23 de Junio 20:00hs.

Escucharlo hablar con esos hombres de traje la ponía de nervios. Prefería mirar a las demás mesas a ver qué había de interesante. El que la mayoría fueran felices parejas cenando, le golpeaba el orgullo demasiado profundo, así que con rabia, llevó su copa de vino tinto a los labios y bebió casi hasta al fondo. Sentía el calor subiendo por ella, hirviéndole aún más la sangre.

Estúpido Wallace que no podía sólo visitarla porque deseaba verla.

Rodó los ojos cuando las risas de los caballeros en su mesa subieron de tono. Wallace podía ser todo un príncipe azul, la encantaba con detalles y podía decirle los halagos más preciosos, con esa picardía suya. Lo amaba, por supuesto; pero era una verdadera lástima que tuviese que compartir trono en el corazón del norteamericano con los benditos inversionistas de su empresa.

Wallace Borton regresó a Japón de su viaje de negocios y la sorprendió con su presencia en el Destined Hotel. La culpabilidad de haberle sido infiel duró el tiempo que creyó que su retorno se debía a ella.

―Unos empresarios japoneses me invitaron a cenar precisamente en éste hotel ―Dijo con emoción Wallace mientras se anudaba la corbata frente al espejo del cuarto. Mimi, que había estado poniéndose sus pendientes de perlas, emocionada por tener una cena romántica con su novio, frenó todo movimiento al oírle hablar. Se giró a verlo como si acabara de dirigirse a ella en algún idioma desconocido―. Así que me dije a mí mismo: _«Qué suerte la mía. Mi princesa se hospeda en el mismo hotel»._

Él se giró para sonreírle, recibiendo un intento fallido por parte de Mimi. Las ganas de llorar regresaron, pero no por culpa o cargo de consciencia; sino porque aquel sentimiento de saberse tan lejana y desconocida, la abrumaba.

Y allí estaban, en el lujoso restaurante al aire libre que contaba el hotel de los Ichijouji, compartiendo una cena entre siete personas a las que todas le parecían completos extraños. Y eso incluía a Wallace Borton.

―Nos alegra que su empresa de tejidos nos dé luz verde para firmar el contrato, Señor Borton ―Habló uno de los viejos hombres presentes en la mesa, recibiendo asentimientos a su alrededor―. Estoy seguro que su esposa y usted tendrán un gran avance con la compañía. Nos espera una prospera relación comercial.

El comentario incomodó tanto a Wallace como a Mimi, pero enseguida una sonrisa se hizo ver en el Borton.

―De hecho, Señor Kawahira, Mimi y yo aún no estamos casados ―Aquella acotación borró la simpatía en los rostros de los hombres presentes, como si lo que acabara de decir fuese algún tipo de blasfemia. El rubio sudó frío, pero enseguida rodeó con su brazo a Mimi, trayéndola a él―; pero eso cambiará en diciembre. Estamos emocionados por la boda y por supuesto, están todos invitados.

La gracia de todos opacó la sorpresa de Mimi, intentando comprender lo que acabó sucediendo. Miró a Wallace pero sólo recibió hombros elevados, como diciéndole que no tenía de otra.

 _Suficiente_ , se dijo. Se puso de pie con fuerza, consiguiendo un sepulcral silencio mientras todas las miradas se centraban en ella. Wallace tenía una sonrisa a punto de caerse al ver su rostro molesto, pero ella no vaciló.

―Si me disculpan, iré a tomar aire y aguardaré a que la invitación a mi propia boda llegue ―Tomó la copa de vino y se la bebió toda de un trago. Depositó la cola del cristal contra la mesa con demasiada fuerza y con una sonrisa irónica, miró a los hombres estupefactos―. Caballeros...

Sin más, se retiró de aquel lugar, con la cabeza palpitándole y las mejillas ardiendo de calor. Sus ojos se cristalizaban y sentía como si tuviese vidrios atascados en su garganta, siendo la clara señal que tenían sus lágrimas para decirle que ya no podía continuar acallando lo que en ella se moría por salir.

―¡Mimi! ―La voz de Wallace sólo empeoró los fallidos intentos de su autocontrol. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y sus pasos no hicieron más que acelerarse― ¡Espera, Meems!

―¡Suéltame, Wallace! ¡No hay nada que hablar! ―Bramó Mimi cuando sintió la mano de su novio sujetando su muñeca, consiguiendo que se detuviera.

―¡Déjame explicarte! ―Rogó― Tú no sabes todo lo que he sacrificado para llegar a donde estoy. Necesito conseguir que estos hombres firmen para…

―¡Deja de ponerlos de excusa, Wallace! ―Cortó Mimi, molesta. Ya no le interesaba llorar frente a él. Estaba cansada de guardarse las cosas por tanto tiempo― No me hables como si fuese una niña que no entiende lo que haces.

―¡Entonces, compréndeme!

―Lo intento, Wallace, pero ¿qué hay de mí? ―Él negó con la cabeza, como si no creyera lo que estuviera oyendo―. ¿Te has preguntado cómo me he sentido todo éste tiempo? ¡Tú sólo tienes tiempo para ellos, para tu empresa y ¿dónde quedo yo, eh?!

―Mimi, si es por la boda…

―¡No! Maldición, Wallace… ¿Qué no entiendes? No se trata de algo nuevo, es algo que venimos arrastrando desde hace años…

Él se pasó las manos por el cabello, incapaz de razonar con ella. Mimi se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

―Wallace... Tengo que confesarte algo...

* * *

24 de Junio - 04:40hs.

No había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, pensando en Mimi, recordando sus años junto a ella y preguntándose qué hubiese sucedido si ella no hubiese dejado Japón hace tantos años atrás. Miró la hora y suspiró. No iba a dormir más; era ridículo obligarse a ello cuando era consciente que perdería. Yamato prefirió sólo colocarse los audífonos y darle _play_ a su _tracklist_ favorita.

Mirando la hora, recordó las palabras de Mimi, anunciándole su partida junto a Wallace, de regreso a tierra americana. Ya debió de haberse marchado y pensar en eso, lo hacía sentirse tan miserable. Taichi notó aquella decepción en sus ojos aquella noche; Tai no era tan tonto como le gustaría que fuera en algunas ocasiones. Lo conocía y era consciente de que el Ishida le ocultaba cosas; mas lo que mejor sabía el Yagami era que _esas_ cosas tenían mucho que ver con ella.

Se puso de pié con toda intención de arreglar sus pertenencias. Ese día regresaría a su casa y ya que el sueño se hacía del rogar, le resultó entretenida la idea de ordenar sus ropas de regreso a la maleta. Tomó sus playeras y las encimó con sus camisas perfectamente dobladas. El aroma a la lavandería se desprendía de ellas casi con cualquier movimiento. Aspiró un poco y dejó salir un suspiro, un poco frustrado, un poco cansado.

El sonido de algo golpeándose contra el suelo lo hizo mirar a sus pies, hallando un bonito brazalete de perlas blancas. Frunció el ceño tratando de dar con la razón por la que se encontraba entre sus cosas y al instante de tomarlo entre sus dedos, fue consciente de que aquella pieza era propiedad de Mimi Tachikawa.

Lo recordó en su muñeca, tintineándo con cada movimiento de sus manos. La había reconocido, era su brazalete, el que usó en la boda de su hermano. ¿Como llegó entre sus cosas? Y darse cuenta que eran sus prendas de boda, las mismas que se entremezclaron con las de Mimi al ser recogidas por las mujeres de limpieza, lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Quizá sea lo único que lleve de ella, además de los recuerdos de su noche juntos.

Cerró en su palma el brazalete y lo estrujó con cierta fuerza, sintiendo como las esferas se defendían contra su carne, lastimándolo al mismo tiempo.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios.

No tenía mucho que hacer en esas cuatro paredes contemplando un recuerdo que debía mantenerse así: en el pasado. Aquella aventura sin memoria que vivió con Mimi fue sólo una despedida definitiva de todo lo que llegó a vivir con ella.

Quiera aceptarlo o no, él deseaba que hubiese otra manera, otro camino por que las cosas entre ambos haya sido otra historia.

Salió del cuarto cargando sólo su toalla. Necesitaba del agua en esos momentos. Nadar siempre lo ayudaba a encontrar calma si las respuestas no querían hacer acto de presencia. Él no quería soluciones… Sólo deseaba tranquilidad.

Aunque en su interior reinara el caos.

* * *

24 de Junio - 05:37hs.

La oscuridad llenaba las esquinas del salón de la piscina cubierta. Había calma y quietud y eso lo reconfortaba. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, amagando tranquilizarse a sí mismo sin mucho resultado. El movimiento del agua, que sí mismo creaba con cada brazada, no era suficiente para aminorar lo que dentro suyo se debatía, continuó nadando.

Tenía en la mente a Mimi; tenía grabado en la retina sus ojos tristes y en sus labios, su sabor. Quería mentirse diciéndose que aquella aventura fue la despedida que no se pudieron dar hace años, cuando habían terminado su relación para que ella pueda abandonar Japón y persiguiera sus sueños en el extranjero… Quería mentirse, pero era tan malo en esa materia, que ni él mismo se creía.

No sabía por qué había ido a la terraza la tarde anterior. O quizá sí, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a sí mismo, temiendo que la culpa vuelva a arrastrarlo.

Recostó los codos fuera del agua, en el piso de arenilla que contaba el borde de ésta. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el sonido del agua calmara su alma, su mente y todo su ser.

Y la pregunta que le había hecho Mimi volvió a retumbar en su cabeza: « _Si pudieras ser egoísta por una vez…, ¿me habrías dicho que me quedara…, aquella vez?»_

Fue sincero y dijo que no lo haría; él no le hubiese pedido quedarse en aquel tiempo…; sin embargo, lo hizo esa tarde, le había pedido que se quedara con él, sin obtener respuesta.

Se sentía como un idiota. No; era un idiota.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, irrumpiendo ligeramente la calma que la piscina vacía de personas, él dio un respingo por la sorpresa, dirigiendo sus ojos hasta la entrada y apreciando la figura femenina ingresando por ella.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó él, intentando sonar duro sin conseguirlo. Podía leerse dolor en sus ojos y su voz no simulaba nada distinto. Ella sonrió un poco, feliz de poder ver lo que provocaba su presencia en Yamato.

No le respondió enseguida. Ella avanzó hacia donde estaba él, permitiendo que su bata de baño se ondee conforme su grácil caminar marcaba. Él no podía dejar de observarla, intentando comprender por qué Mimi estaba allí, intentando decirse que era un simple espejismo aunque muy en lo profundo, su acelerado palpitar, le dijera lo contrario. Llegó hasta él y se deshizo de la bata de baño, dejándolo caer al suelo como si no tuviese sentido alguno el llevarlo puesto, enseñándole el conjunto de bikini celeste que a él tanto le gustaba ver en ella. Yamato agradecía que el cuarto estuviese a oscuras, porque no toleraría ninguna broma suya a causa de su sonrojado rostro. Aquel bikini lo estaba tentando a pecar y ya tenía suficientes remordimientos.

―Sólo vine a nadar ―Su sonrisa juguetona lo puso tenso y a pesar de eso, él no se movió de su sitio; sólo cuando ella se arrodilló delante suyo y metió sus pies de a poco, él le brindó algo de espacio.

―No son horas de andar por aquí.

―¿Lo dice la persona que nada fuera de horario? ―Inquirió ella, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

Él no respondió nada más. Era una tarea difícil con Mimi; ella siempre encontraría la manera de sobreponerse a sus palabras, de darle la vuelta a las cosas y acabar como ganadora. Siempre. _Era su don_.

Estuvieron observándose casi por un minuto, sin decir nada más. Contemplarse era lo único que servía en esos momentos, como si estuviesen pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

―¿Me dejarás entrar? ―Preguntó Mimi y él lo pensó un segundo para alejarse un poco más. Ella sonrió y se dejó caer al agua.

Él no se movió de su sitio. Ella no se acercó a él. Permanecieron allí, quietos y con el agua acariciándoles al ritmo que ésta marcaba.

―¿Por qué no estás con él ahora? ―La voz de Yamato se escuchaba molesta, a pesar de haberlo dicho en un susurro.

―Porque estoy aquí contigo ―Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Él frunció el ceño sin ganas de bromear y ella sonrió con gusto por verlo enojado.

―No estoy jugando, Mimi.

―Ese es tú problema ―Susurró ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Él no se apartó, sólo la vio hacerse con su espacio propio; si era sincero, él era capaz de entregarle todo sin poner resistencia. Verla allí, sólo fundamentaba la debilidad que él tenía hacia ella―. Te he dicho que sería yo quien decidiera por ambos y que me concedería el título de egoísta. No me importa, ¿sabes? ―Posó su diestra sobre el pecho de Yamato, allí donde su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. La vio sonreír por lo bajo―. Se lo conté a Wallace… No pareció muy sorprendido. Esperaba un poco más de drama, como en las novelas. ¿Sabes qué dolió más? ―Él no dijo nada, pero su mirada la alentaba a hablar― Wallace no dudó en abordar el avión de regreso a Nueva York; lo iba a hacer con o sin mí.

―Un golpe al orgullo ―Susurró él y ella asintió. El índice de Mimi comenzó a trazar espirales sobre su pecho y su tacto era todo lo que necesitaba para convertir el agua tibia en caliente.

―Me encerré en el cuarto desde que él se fue y pensé en lo que quería hacer… Me dije: «Ser buena persona no sirve de mucho; sólo consigues que se olviden de ti y te dejen atrás».

Ella separó su mano del pecho del hombre y llevó a ambas a su propia nuca. El Ishida no comprendió su acción hasta ver como las correas del sostén de Mimi se aflojaron y entonces las manos de ella viajaron ahora tras su espalda. Su sonrisa felina lo atormentaba.

―No eres una mala persona, Mimi… ―Titubeó al decirlo, estando pendiente en las correas del sostén del bikini.

―Tienes razón; no soy mala persona…, pero sí soy complicada y no soy perfecta aunque tengo un gran corazón. Me pierdo, me busco y encuentro…, me entrego por completo, no por la mitad. ¿Sabes por qué fallamos en el pasado? ―Preguntó de pronto. Él enarcó una ceja simplemente― Porque fui tu media amiga y tú casi amor…; no quiero serlo más, Yamato: es todo o nada y no me gustan los términos medios… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Tomas mi oferta o no?

Él sonrió de costado al oírla hablar de esa manera. Mimi tenía en claro lo que quería y ponía los puntos donde debían ir. Era directa cuando quería algo y ella lo quería a él.

El temor de Yamato fue real cuando ella se deshizo finalmente del sostén de su bikini y se lo enseñó. Su rostro se tornó en un llameante color carmesí que no conoció precedentes y aunque tratara de mirarla a los ojos, los volúmenes que acariciaba el agua y ocultaba sutilmente, lo llamaban.

―¿Cómo esperas que lo considere…, si tú…, estás..., así...? ―Apartó la mirada y ella echó a reír con ganas.

Lo siguiente que sintió Yamato fue que el sontén acabó contra sus ojos, siendo vendados por ellos.

―Qué descortés de mi parte… ―Susurró contra los labios de él―, ¿ahora puedes pensar mejor?

La piel de Ishida se tornó caliente y su respiración errática al sentir los pezones duros de Mimi contra su pecho plano.

―M..., Mimi…

―No me has respondido, Yama ―Dijo ella―; ¿aceptas mi oferta o no?

Él se llevó la mano a la venda improvisada que tenía sobre los ojos y se lo quitó para mirarla. La oscuridad reinante no era suficiente como para ocultar la expectativa que tenía Mimi en sus ojos, como la emoción en sus labios.

Él aproximó sus manos hasta su cintura y no lo pensó demasiado cuando sus labios buscaron los de ella en un beso desesperado, ansiado por ser saciado. Ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello y apegó su pecho desnudo al de él. Las emociones, incontrolables torrentes corriendo en ambos, luchaban contra su propio autocontrol sin que ellos quisieran hacer demasiado esfuerzo por apaciguarlos. Ella dio un pequeño gruñido cuando él la arrinconó contra la pared de la piscina y sus finas piernas apresaron la cintura de Yamato, pudiendo sentir el deseo de ambos incrementándose con cada beso, con cada caricia.

―Mi... Mimi ―Interrumpió el beso Yamato, recibiendo una mirada ceñuda por parte de ella―, no quiero hacerlo aquí.

―Dios, Yamato... Suenas a niña virgen ―Volvió a atraerlo hacia ella y ahogó las quejas del rubio con sus labios. Él no se hizo del rogar y fue deslizando la parte baja del traje de baño de Mimi.

Luces desde el exterior, linternas vigilantes, los hizo detenerse y mirar por sobre sus espaldas, descubriendo que eso de la guardia nocturna era verdad. Yamato tomó a Mimi para zambullirse dentro del agua, antes de que los descubrieran. Había un tinte a deja vú que los hacía sonreír internamente, recordando su despertar del día anterior cuando la borrachera y la lujuria se mezclaron. Una aventura sin nombre que sólo les sirvió para recordar qué era lo que querían.

Mal o bien..., egoístas o no, de algo estaban seguros. Eso de hacer retrospectiva y tratar de recordar los sucesos pasados, les sirvió de mucho más.

Ambos salieron del agua. Ella con la bata encima, mientras en su mano llevaba su bikini mojada. Él, tomando su toalla en una mano, mientras la otra jalaba a Mimi fuera del cuarto, rumbo a su cama y lo que sería su historia a partir de ése día.

Hay veces en las que buscando una cosa, acabas por hallar algo más y aquel era el mejor consuelo que un par de egoístas tenían.

* * *

 **Fin :D**

 **Lamento tanto la tardanza. Retomé las clases en la facultad y no tengo tiempo para nada más ;w; Espero que les haya gustado y si no, háganmelo saber :DD**

 **Besis~**


End file.
